Les sentiments cachés
by Na-chan2
Summary: 7e année Et si le combat d'Harry contre Voldemort avait réveillé certains pouvoirs en lui? Qu'atil donc de si spécial? Venez lire
1. Default Chapter

Titre : Les sentiments cachés (titre pourri mais j'ai pô d'idées T-T)

Auteur : Le nérisson sadique

Genre : Yaoi. Y'a un slash donc pour ceux qui aiment pas, vous êtes prévenus.

Rating : J'mettrai PG mais chuis pas sûre ^^

Couples : Vous voulez vraiment savoir ? J'crois que c'est assez visible dans le premier chapitre ^^ La fic est surtout basée sur un Rogue/Harry ^^ et un pitit peu Rémus/Sirius

Base : Harry Potter

Les sentiments cachés

Chapitre 1 : Rentrée

Cette histoire débute à Poudlard alors que Harry Potter, le célèbre sorcier ayant vaincu Voldemort l'année dernière, débutait sa septième et dernière année.

Il avait désormais 17 ans et était devenu un puissant sorcier et un très joli garçon.

En effet, grâce à un évènement encore inconnu, sa vue lui était entièrement revenue et il ne portait plus de lunettes, laissant voir ses yeux verts étincelants encore mieux qu'avant, ses cheveux en bataille lui donnaient un air d'enfant et son corps, finement musclé grâce au quidditch, faisait rêver plus d'une fille… Et plusieurs garçons aussi…

Donc, Harry était désormais assis à la table de Gryffondor et regardait la cérémonie de répartition des 1ères années, applaudissant lorsque l'un d'eux rejoignaient sa maison.

Il regarda d'un coup d'œil rapide Ron et Hermione en train de s'embrasser.

L'année dernière, suite à la plus grosse frayeur de leur vie alors qu'ils avaient cru qu'ils allaient mourir, prisonniers de Voldemort, ils s'étaient avoués leur amour et sortaient depuis ce jour ensemble.

Harry était extrêmement heureux pour eux mais avait quand même un petit regret de les voir toujours ainsi sur leur 'petit nuage'. Bien sûr, ils ne l'oubliaient pas mais ce n'était pas non plus tout à fait comme avant.

Mais il les comprenait.

Il y a deux ans, il avait finalement sorti avec Cho Chang, l'attrapeuse des Serdaigle mais avaient fini par rompre, Harry s'étant rendu compte qu'il ne ressentait plus rien pour elle et étaient désormais de bons amis.

Le dernier élève, Yuro Sébastien, allait à Serpentard.

Son regard dériva alors vers cette table puis sur Drago Malefoy.

Son père avait été jugé et condamné à vie à Azkaban pour avoir fait partie des fidèles de Voldemort.

Sa mère s'était suicidée peu après.

Depuis ce jour, il s'était refermé sur lui-même et était toujours seul, ne parlant même plus avec Crabbe ou Goyle.

Harry haussa finalement son épaule et regarda la table des professeurs.

Il regarda Mr Lupin, il avait été réadmis lui aussi à Poudlard suite à une pétition signée par plus d'une centaine de sorcières et sorciers. Dumbledore avait fait le reste et Rémus avait accepté de revenir.

Mr Binns s'était finalement rendu compte de son état de fantôme et avait pris sa 'retraite' personne ne savait où.

Percy Weasley, qui avait abandonné le ministère de la magie, l'avait remplacé en tant que professeur d'Histoire de la magie l'année dernière et il devait bien avouer que ses cours étaient bien plus intéressants.

En pensant aux Weasley, Harry songea à Fred et Georges qui avaient ouvert une boutique de farces et attrapes à Pré-au-lard qui marchait très bien.

D'après ce qu'ils lui avaient raconté pendant les vacances, ils étaient sur le point de créer leur propre marque internationale.

D'ailleurs, les jumeaux Weasley n'avaient pas été les seuls à avoir déménagé à Pré-au-lard, Sirius y habitait désormais lui aussi.

Il avait été innocenté l'année dernière lorsqu'ils avaient retrouvé Peter et qu'il avait tout avoué, son maître étant mort, plus personne ne le protégeait.

Bref, ces deux dernières années avaient été loin d'être calme.

Harry fut brusquement sorti de ses pensées, Hermione l'appelant.

Il se tourna vers elle et demanda :

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Les plats se sont remplis, tu manges pas ?

- Ha… Si, si…

Et Potter se servit alors, faisant attention à ne pas prendre de bonbons à la menthe.

Comme chaque année, il y en avait, et comme chaque année, personne n'y toucherait.

Après le repas, Dumbledore fit un petit discours et tout le monde monta finalement se coucher.

***

Le lendemain matin, il se réveilla le premier.

Comme depuis maintenant plus d'un an, il avait été sorti de son sommeil par un horrible cauchemar.

Voldemort revenant et assassinant toutes les personnes à qui il tenait.

Sirius, Ron, Hermione, tous les Weasley, Dumbledore, Rémus et, bizarrement, Rogue aussi…

Et ça lui faisait mal.

Harry haussa les épaules et pensa à une citation : 'Perdre un ami est aussi dur qu'un ennemi' ou un truc dans le genre, il ne se souvenait plus tout à fait.

Il entra finalement dans la salle de bains et passa sous la douche, effaçant les dernières bribes de son rêve.

Puis, une fois qu'il fut prêt, il revint dans la chambre.

Jetant un regard par la fenêtre, il se décida rapidement.

Harry enfila sa cape, n'étant qu'en septembre, il faisait un peu froid, et prenant son balai, il descendit rapidement les escaliers puis sortit du château.

Sans plus attendre, il monta sur son balai et décolla.

La sensation si habituelle lui revint et il en profita pleinement.

Son rêve – cauchemar – lui était désormais complètement sorti de la mémoire.

Ce qu'appréciait particulièrement Harry lorsqu'il volait était le fait que tous ses soucis semblaient disparaître et parfois, il en avait vraiment besoin.

***

Une demi-heure plus tard, il rentra dans le château et alla déposer son balai dans sa chambre puis, remarquant que Ron n'était plus dans son lit, il alla dans la Salle Commune.

En effet, son ami s'y trouvait en compagnie de sa sœur et d'Hermione.

Il les rejoint et, après s'être salués, Harry demanda en voyant un parchemin sur la table :

- McGonagall a déjà distribué les emplois du temps ?

Ginny acquiesça et lui tendit une feuille.

- J'ai pris le tien.

- Merci !

Harry le regarda et sourit.

- Une bonne journée en perspective ! Aucun cours avec les Serpentards !

Ron marmonna alors :

- Depuis que Zabini et sa bande ont pris la place de Malefoy, c'est de pire en pire !

Ses amis acquiescèrent et Harry s'assit finalement.

***

Les quatre amis s'étaient séparés pour aller en cours.

Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient histoire de la magie tandis que Ginny botanique.

Ils arrivèrent dans la salle de cours et entrèrent sans plus tarder.

Percy s'y trouvait déjà et attendait que tous les élèves soient là avant de commencer.

Désormais, Harry connaissait le château comme sa poche.

En effet, en 5e année ainsi qu'en 6e, il avait été pris d'insomnie et, au lieu de remuer ses pensées, avait exploré Poudlard de fond en comble.

Harry s'assit à côté de Ron et le cours commença.

Tiens, pour commencer l'année, ils allaient parler de la bataille qui opposa la plupart des sorcières et sorciers la plus récente, elle avait eu lieu il y a plus de cent ans.

Le cours, ponctué d'anecdotes, de commentaires de la part des élèves ou de petits tours de magie pour faire bien tout comprendre à ses élèves de la part de Percy était très intéressant.

***

Au soir, Harry et Ron rejoignirent leur chambre.

Les cours étaient terminés et ils n'avaient pas eu de devoirs, ils n'allaient pas s'en plaindre !

Ils mirent donc à profit leur temps libre pour ranger leurs affaires dans les armoires.

Rejoints plus tard par Dean, Seamus et Neville, les cinq garçons rangèrent leur chambre tout en racontant leur vacance tour à tour.

- J'en reviens pas ! s'exclama finalement Dean, Sirius Black est ton parrain et ce type est innocent !

Harry acquiesça et répondit :

- Il a été manipulé, c'est tout !

- Ouais mais quand même ! Ca a dû te faire un choc quand tu l'as appris !

Harry sourit légèrement en se rappelant la façon dont il l'avait découvert.

Il était alors en 3e année et n'était nullement au courant que Sirius était innocent.

De plus, Cornelius Fudge, le ministre de la magie, croyait que Black allait s'en prendre à lui et essayait de le tuer.

Bref, cette histoire remontait à quelques années et Harry était content d'habiter chez son parrain, ne devant plus supporter son oncle, sa tante et son horrible cousin.

Il se souviendrait toujours la tête qu'avait fait l'oncle Vernon en voyant débarquer chez lui, Sirius Black, un criminel dit extrêmement dangereux.

La tête de la tante Pétunia avait aussi valu la peine, elle était devenue entièrement blanche et jetait de petits mais nombreux coups d'œil autour d'elle pour être sûre que personne ne la verrait.

Harry secoua la tête, toutes ses affaires étaient en place.

Seamus lui aussi. Ce dernier proposa alors :

- Ca te dirait une partie d'échec ?

Potter acquiesça et ils descendirent dans la salle commune.

Bien qu'ils ne battaient Ron qu'une fois sur quatre, Harry s'était beaucoup amélioré et ses pièces lui faisaient désormais entièrement confiance bien qu'elles lui filaient quelques coups de main de temps en temps.

***

Au soir, Harry était allongé sur le dos dans son lit, regardant le 'plafond'.

Maintenant que le 'stress' du premier jour était passé, son rêve revenait en force.

Mais il n'arrivait absolument pas à comprendre pourquoi il revenait ainsi en boucle tous les soirs.

Il soupira, il n'aimait plus vraiment ce moment, juste avant de s'endormir, où il pouvait ressasser ses pensées sans rien pour l'y tirer.

Avant, c'était son moment préféré, loin de l'excitation de la journée, le calme de la nuit lui faisait souvent du bien.

Mais maintenant…

Harry se tourna sur le côté, essayant de penser à autre chose.

Le sommeil ne le prit que plusieurs longues heures plus tard.

***

_Harry se retrouvait complètement figé, devenu spectateur de la scène._

_Devant lui, Lord Voldemort dans toute sa puissance lui souriait sadiquement._

_Il soutenait son regard, y mettant autant de haine que possible._

_Une lueur de terreur y apparut soudain en voyant le corps que tenait le mage noir._

_Severus__ Rogue._

_Suivant le regard de Harry, Voldemort regarda le professeur de potions._

_L'air de rien, il passa sa main sur sa joue, y laissant la marque profonde de ses ongles._

_Puis, sans plus attendre, il déchira le haut de la robe de sorcier et y fit glisser ses doigts, traçant de longues arabesques ensanglantées._

_Harry regardait la scène, horrifiée et essayant de se débattre._

_Mais le sort était trop fort… trop fort ! Il ne pouvait rien faire ! Il ne pourrait pas le sauver !_

_Il vit avec horreur Voldemort se pencher sur le torse de Rogue et y lécher le sang puis passer ses doigts sur les blessures déjà ouvertes, appuyant bien fort, attirant des gémissements de douleur à son prisonnier._

_Jetant un rapide coup d'œil à Harry, il remonta ses doigts jusqu'au cou et, d'un coup sec, lui brisa la nuque._

_Un cri de pur désespoir sortit de la bouche d'Harry en voyant le cadavre sans vie de Rogue sur le sol._

***

Harry se réveilla en sursaut pour voir quatre regards interrogatifs et légèrement inquiets tournés vers lui.

- Ca va ? demanda Ron.

Il se rendit alors compte qu'il avait réellement crié.

- Oui, murmura Harry, juste un cauchemar.

Il finit par se lever et entra dans la salle de bains pour se passer un peu d'eau sur la figure.

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi rêvait-il de Rogue ?!

Il déboutonna le haut de son pyjama, ayant soudain chaud.

Son regard fut alors attiré par une arabesque au niveau de son épaule et se prolongeant vers son cou et son dos.

Elle était apparue l'année dernière lorsqu'il avait tué Voldemort.

Il avait perdu son sang-froid et sa magie s'était répandue en dehors de son corps, l'aidant à le battre.

Mais, lorsqu'il l'avait remarquée pour la première fois elle était extrêmement petite, d'environ 3cm à peine.

Pendant les vacances, elle n'avait plus grandi et, maintenant qu'il était de retour à Poudlard, elle recommençait à s'étendre.

Il secoua la tête et décida de se laver et s'habiller, de toute façon, les cours commenceraient dans à peine une heure et demie.

A suivre !

Ndla : Ben c'était le premier chapitre mais ça servait plus d'intro.

C'est ma première fic HP, est-ce que vous pourriez dire ce que vous en pensez svp ?


	2. Le soussol

Titre : Les sentiments cachés

Auteur : Le nérisson sadique

Genre : J'en sais rien, je verrai après mais y'aura du yaoi

Rating : J'mettrai PG mais chuis pas sûre ^^

Couples : La fic est surtout basée sur un Rogue/Harry ^^ et un pitit peu Rémus/Sirius

Base : Harry Potter

Pitite note de l'auteur : Marci beaucoup pour les reviews, chuis super contente ^^ Ma cousine a dû me supporter hier alors que je sautillais partout (si, si, c'est vrai, j'étais super énervée ^^) Bref, un grand, grand, grand merci, ça m'a fait super plaisir !

Sailor Digitale : Je continue, là chuis remontée à bloc ^^ Et l'arabesque d'Harry c'est, heu, comment dire ? Une 'séquelle' du combat contre Voldemort mais j'en dis pas plus les explications sont normalement pour le prochain chapitre

Sarah : Ca va, moi j'étais morte de rire quand j'ai eu l'idée du couple ^^ Sinon c'est vrai que Harry/Rogue ça fait zarb ^^ Surtout que Severus a l'âge d'être le père d'Harry quoi. Merci ^^

Isymea: J'ai écrit une autre fic sur Gundam Wing et encore, ça a tout juste le nom de fic parce qu'elle est vraiment, vraiment, vraiment, vraiment nulle. Sinon c'est ma première fic HP. Merci, c'est vraiment sympa. *sifflote* Ok, moi aussi j'aime bien les slashs ^^ au début j'avais prévu encore un autre couple mais j'ai finalement abandonné, ça faisait pit-être un peu trop ^^

Slyvara Snape: Merci!!!! Je mets la suite, comme tu vois

Molianne: Je suis nulle pour trouver les titres ^^ et je suis en train de me demander le rapport entre mon titre et ma fic ^^ Merci, chuis trop contente !!!

Je crois que j'ai bien parlé là, alors valà, j'vous laisse lire. En espérant que vous serez pas déçus ^^

Les sentiments cachés

Chapitre 2 : Le sous-sol.

Une heure et demi plus tard, les Serpentards et les Gryffondors entraient dans le cachot qui servait de salle pour les cours de potions.

Zabini lança plusieurs piques qui amenèrent le fou rire des élèves de Serpentard.

Harry regarda autour de lui et vit Drago, assis sur une chaise, le regard vide, attendant que le cours commence.

Le sorcier se sentait mal à l'aise.

Où était passé son ennemi de toujours ?

Bien qu'ils se détestaient cordialement, Drago avait été l'un des seuls à le provoquer et Harry le respectait pour cela.

Malheureusement, il se demandait ce qui restait de ce jeune homme fier ?

Il soupira et regarda Rogue.

L'image du professeur de potions mort le hanta pendant quasiment tout le cours.

Harry se sentait dans un état second, faisant à peine attention aux commentaires de ses amis, ses mains tremblaient légèrement à cette image qui flottait devant ses yeux, ne voulant disparaître.

Il suivait les instructions à la lettre, n'entendant et ne prêtant de toute façon aucune attention à ceux que faisaient ses voisins.

Il sentit presque ses cheveux se dresser sur sa nuque lorsque Rogue fut derrière lui et observait sa potion minutieusement, cherchant apparemment si elle était bien faite.

Puis, il sentit un regard sur sa nuque…

Rogue ?

Il le regardait ?!

Non, il s'imaginait sûrement des trucs !

L'image du corps sans vie de son professeur revint soudain avec force et la main avec laquelle il tournait la potion se mit à trembler violemment.

Il serra plus fort le morceau de bois et vit enfin Rogue s'éloigner.

Il entendit Ron lui murmurer :

- Ca va ?

- Non, pas trop, j'me sens pas bien…

Le rouquin le regarda plusieurs minutes puis souffla :

- J'crois que t'as de la fièvre, tu devrais demander pour aller à l'infirmerie !

Harry lui jeta un regard incrédule et secoua la tête.

- Comme si Rogue allait dire que je pouvais y aller !

- T'as vu comment ta main tremble !?

- Ca va passer !

Potter décida alors de penser à autre chose et se mit à visionner une à une toutes les pièces de la maison de Sirius, se les remémorant dans les moindres détails.

Peu à peu, ses tremblements se calmèrent enfin sans toutefois disparaître.

***

Rogue se leva de son bureau et passa dans les rangs.

Il observa minutieusement les potions.

- Londubat ! Elle doit être liquide et non pâteuse ! Il ne fallait mettre qu'un demi scarabée écrasé !

Il continua son inspection et arriva derrière Potter.

Il regarda sa potion mais dut en convenir qu'elle était correcte : Gris, transparent, fluide.

Aucune erreur.

Sans qu'il ne le veuille, son regard se posa sur Harry et ses pensées se mirent à divaguer.

Il eut alors du mal à se reconcentrer.

Après qu'il eut à peu près réussi, il s'éloigna bien vite pour voir les autres chaudrons.

***

La fin du cours arriva enfin et tous les élèves se dépêchèrent de sortir.

Après que la salle fut déserte, le professeur Rogue s'assit à son bureau, posa ses coudes dessus et sa tête dans ses mains.

- C'est pas possible, c'est pas possible, c'est pas possible, c'est pas possible, c'est pas possible, c'est pas possible, c'est pas possible, pensa-t-il, je peux pas ! Je peux pas… être amoureux de… Nan, c'est pas possible ! C'est pas possible ! C'est pas possible ! Je l'aime ! Oskours ! Comme ça se fait ? Je suis censé le haïr, pas le contraire ! Mais ne dit-on que la haine est un sentiment si fort que le seul qui puisse le remplacer est l'amour ?! Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il a dû être remplacé, hein ?!

Rogue se força à se calmer et à contrôler ses pensées.

Il inspira profondément et murmura :

- Oui, je l'aime.

Une drôle de sensation l'envahit. Comme… de la sérénité. (ndla : O_o Mouais…)

Il se leva de sa chaise et quitta les cachots. Ca ne servait plus à rien qu'il se mente maintenant, il venait juste de le comprendre.

Mais bon, il devrait rester comme avant pour que personne ne s'en rende compte.

Surtout pas !

***

Depuis ce jour, chaque nuit Harry rêvait de la mort de Rogue. Ce qui le perturbait au plus haut point.

Les cours de potions étaient désormais une réelle épreuve pour Potter.

Il était toujours dans une sorte d' 'état second', réussissant sans problèmes ses potions.

Le problème était qu'il avait la plupart du temps l'impression que Rogue le regardait et cela le mettait extrêmement mal à l'aise.

Mais à chaque fois qu'il faisait une faute, ce qui arrivait rarement, il se faisait sévèrement réprimandé.

Depuis le début de l'année, il avait eu droit à cinq retenues, exclusivement données par Rogue.

Il avait l'impression que cette année, son professeur le détestait encore plus et cela lui faisait mal.

Il avait réussi à mettre un nom sur ce sentiment : l'amour.

C'était ce qu'il éprouvait pour Severus.

Il y avait aussi autre chose, son état de santé.

En effet, Harry était de plus en plus fatigué, fiévreux par moment et avait quasi en permanence mal à la tête.

Il avait toujours refusé d'aller à l'infirmerie malgré le fait que Ron et Hermione avaient passé de longs moments à essayer de le convaincre mais il avait toujours refusé.

Pourquoi ?

Il ne le savait même pas lui-même.

En fait si, c'était en rapport avec les arabesques, des signes s'étaient propagés et recouvraient maintenant les deux épaules, les bras, les deux mains, son torse, son dos et également une bonne partie de ses jambes.

Il portait désormais toujours le col de sa robe relevé, empêchant les autres sorciers de voir son cou où se dessinait de fines arabesques noires et mettait en permanence une paire de gants.

***

On était le 22 décembre, les vacances de noël.

Les pires que Harry eut jamais passées.

Les Weasley ne passaient pas leur vacances à Poudlard car ils allaient en Roumanie voir Charlie et Hermione était elle aussi rentrée, ses parents ayant insistés pour qu'elle soit là à noël.

Sirius étant parti pour régler une affaire de familles qui avait duré plus longtemps que prévu, il n'avait pas pu rentrer chez lui.

Harry se retrouvait seul avec Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan.

Mais bon, ils étaient en train de faire une partie d'échecs et ça ne l'intéressait pas vraiment de les regarder jouer.

Il avait alors décidé de se promener dans le château et arpentait les couloirs.

Il pensa alors qu'il ne devrait pas oublier d'envoyer les cadeaux de Ron, Hermione et Ginny par hiboux pour qu'ils les reçoivent pour noël.

Puis ses pensées dérivèrent et il pensa aux cadeaux qu'il recevrait.

Sûrement un pull tricoté par Mrs Weasley ainsi que des bonbons.

Par contre, il n'avait aucune idée de ce que ses amis allaient lui offrir !

Il décida de sortir de ses pensées et d'aller faire un tour à la bibliothèque mais quand il regarda autour de lui, il se rendit compte qu'il était au sous-sol.

Il fronça les sourcils, il ne s'était même pas rendu compte d'avoir descendu les escaliers !

C'est vrai que lorsqu'il était dans ses pensées, il avait du mal à se concentrer sur autre chose mais…

Il interrompit le fil de ses pensées alors qu'il voyait Drago avancer vers lui.

D'un pas résolu, il vint à sa encontre et lança :

- Bonjour Drago.

Le blond lui renvoya un regard vide et murmura :

- Bonjour Potter.

Ce dernier remarqua aussitôt qu'il l'avait appelé par son nom.

Il fit semblant de ne pas comprendre que Malefoy n'avait pas envie de lui parler et continua :

- Je suis désolé… pour tes parents.

- Tu devrais être content plutôt, tu as éliminé un mangemort.

Bien que la phrase put paraître offensive, le ton n'y était, la voix était indifférente, comme si elle remarquait que le ciel était bleu, et encore, il y aurait pu y avoir plus de sentiments.

- Je n'aime pas détruire les familles, je sais ce que c'est de ne plus avoir personne.

Drago lui renvoya un regard incrédule et lança :

- Tu n'as jamais été seul Potter ! Tu as tes amis et ton parrain ! Et tu es sûr que ces gens t'aiment !

- Avant que je sache que j'étais un sorcier, j'habitais chez les Dursley, tu crois vraiment que ces moldus m'aimaient ?!

- Mouais, murmura-t-il, peu convaincu.

Mais il devait bien avouer que cette conversation avec son 'ennemi' lui rendait un peu de ses sentiments, comme la curiosité.

Drago demanda alors :

- Qu'est-ce tu fais ici ?

Harry prit une mine contrite et avoua :

- J'crois que je me suis un peu perdu !

Le blond ne put s'empêcher de sourire et lança :

- Tu vas tout droit puis à gauche, encore à gauche, à droite, tout droit, à droite et c'est la sortie !

Puis, avant de s'éloigner, il dit :

- Salut Harry !

Potter remarqua aussitôt que, cette fois, il l'avait appelé par son prénom, un léger sourire vint se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

Drago avait l'air d'être sympa sans son air hautain et sûr de lui.

Enfin, il avait toutes les vacances de noël pour le découvrir.

Harry remonta machinalement le col de sa robe pour être sûr que personne ne verrait les signes et avança, suivant les instructions de Malefoy.

Alors qu'il était presque arrivé à la sortie, il sentit soudain ses jambes trembler, sa respiration se fit plus difficile, à chaque bouffée d'air qu'il prenait, il avait l'impression que ses poumons allaient brûler, ses jambes ne le supportant plus, il se laissa glisser le long du mur.

Il se mit alors à trembler, sans pouvoir s'arrêter, il avait maintenant l'impression de brûler de l'intérieur.

Il ne put alors retenir un gémissement de douleur alors qu'il se sentait partir…

- Qui est là ?! demanda soudain une voix.

Harry aurait voulu crier, signaler sa présence, demander de l'aide.

Il ouvrit la bouche mais le seul son qui voulut sortir était un gémissement.

***

Rogue entrait dans le sous-sol pour rejoindre sa salle de cours, là où il serait un peu tranquille.

Il décida d'abord de passer par la salle commune des Serpentard.

Alors qu'il marchait dans les couloirs qui l'y mènerait il entendit plusieurs bruits puis, un gémissement.

Il demanda alors :

- Qui est là ?

Il tendit l'oreille pour entendre la réponse mais seul un autre gémissement lui parvint.

Il avança jusqu'à la personne qui faisait ces bruits et se figea en voyant Harry, lourdement appuyé sur le mur, tremblant et en entendant sa respiration sifflante.

Sans qu'il ait pu s'en empêcher, il se retrouva à genoux devant le jeune homme.

Ce dernier ouvrit les yeux et le regarda un long moment.

Rogue tendit la main et voulut déboutonner le haut de la robe de son élève pour l'aider à respirer un peu mieux mais une main tremblante l'arrêta.

Le professeur de potions regarda alors intensément Harry et l'entendit à peine murmurer :

- Non, ça… ça va aller, ça… va passer…

Il tenta avec peine de se relever mais ne put que retomber par terre, à bout de force, ne pouvant même plus serrer le poignet de Rogue, il laissa tomber son bras le long de son corps.

Sans plus attendre, Severus déboutonna le haut de la robe et se figea en voyant les arabesques.

Il défit vite tout le haut et vit avec horreur que tout le corps en était recouvert.

D'ailleurs, il y en avait même qui commençait à s'attaquer au visage.

Sentant son cœur manquer un battement en voyant les yeux de Harry se fermer alors que ce dernier essayait de les garder ouverts.

D'une main tremblante, il posa deux doigts sur le cou du sorcier et ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il sentit un pouls, faible mais existant.

Sans plus attendre, il se leva et prit délicatement le corps de l'élève dans ses bras, faisant bien attention à ce que sa tête repose sur sa poitrine puis, il courut jusque l'infirmerie, un étau se refermant peu à peu sur son cœur.

A suivre !

Re-pitite note de moi : Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? OK, j'ai pit-être coupé à un moment, hum, pas très approprié. Mais je m'y mets tout de suite pour écrire la suite. Chuis légèrement sadique sur les bords là, m'enfin bon ^^ J'attends vos reviews please !


	3. L'infirmerie

Titre : Les sentiments cachés

Auteur : Le nérisson sadique

Genre : Yaoi. Y'a un slash donc pour ceux qui aiment pas, vous êtes prévenus.

Rating : J'mettrai PG mais chuis pas sûre ^^

Couples : Vous voulez vraiment savoir ? J'crois que c'est assez visible dans le premier chapitre ^^ La fic est surtout basée sur un Rogue/Harry ^^ et un pitit peu Rémus/Sirius

Base : Harry Potter

Disclaimer : Je me suis rendue compte que je l'ai oubliée dans les deux autres chapitres alors je le mets là. Comme tout le monde s'en doute, les persos de HP sont pas à moi.

Pitite note de l'auteur : Encore un très très grand merci pour les reviews. Comme ça me motive super beaucoup, j'mets le chapitre 3 tout de suite pour vous remercier ^^

_Sailor__ digitale :_ Merciiiiiiiiiiii !!!!!!!!!!!! Tant qu'on me review, je continue ^^. Le troisième couple c'était sensé être un Drago/Percy. J'voulais mettre un Malefoy et un Weasley et comme Ron était avec Hermione et que j'avais pas du tout envie de faire un Arthur/Lucius… Par contre, Drago est pas super présent dans l'histoire (patapé !!) mais si tu veux j'ferai un ou deux chapitres consacrés à lui à la fin. Donne-moi ton avis, step !

_Isymea__ :_ Je mets la suite ^^ Mais je sens que je vais me faire tuer à la fin de ce chapitre ^^ Pôv'pitit Harry, je le fais vraiment souffrir. L'explication pour les arabesques c'est dans ce chapitre. Après, j'ai pas prévu Dean/Seamus parce qu'ils ont pas vraiment une place très importante dans l'histoire. Bon, Rémus/Sirius non plus mais chuis fan de ce couple alors… Valà, j'espère que tu vas aimer la suite.

_Molianne__ :_ Merci !!! Si tu continues j'vais rougir !! lol. J'espère que tu vas aimer la suite même si il se passe pas grand-chose dans ce chapitre, c'est plutôt les 'explications'

Ben valà, j'crois que j'ai assez parlé alors je vous laisse lire en espérant que vous apprécierez !

Les sentiments cachés

Chapitre 3 : l'infirmerie.

Dean et Seamus se promenaient dans les couloirs, à la recherche de Harry.

Ils sentirent leur mâchoire se décrocher et leurs yeux s'agrandir en voyant Rogue sortir du sous-sol, Potter dans les bras.

Fronçant les sourcils, ils remarquèrent que ce dernier était évanoui et semblait souffrir au vu de la souffrance se lisant sur son visage.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Dean.    

- Allez chercher Dumbledore et McGonagall ! aboya Rogue en se dépêchant d'aller à l'infirmerie.

Les deux élèves de 7e année se regardèrent et, d'un commun accord, allèrent chercher les personnes demandées.

***

Mme Pomfresh fronça les sourcils en voyant débouler dans son infirmerie le professeur de potions avec le jeune Potter dans ses bras.

Puis, ses réflexes d'infirmière reprenant le dessus, elle dit :

- Allongez-le sur le lit là-bas !

Rogue s'exécuta aussitôt, peu enclin à sortir une remarque désobligeante.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Je l'ai trouvé comme ça.

Il écarta alors le haut de la robe de sorciers, ne l'ayant pas reboutonné, laissant voir le torse d'Harry.

L'infirmière fronça les sourcils en voyant les arabesques, encore inexistantes l'année dernière et surtout, en voyant les traits formant les signes commençaient à s'attaquer au visage.

Tout le cou en était déjà recouvert.

Déchirant simplement la robe, Mme Pomfresh l'enleva.

En dessous, Harry portait un pantalon et on pouvait voir les arabesques s'étendre sur ses jambes.

- Il a quoi ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Rogue.

Au même moment, le corps fin de l'attrapeur de Gryffondor s'arqua et fut aussitôt secoué de convulsions.

Suivant l'ordre de l'infirmière, Rogue posa ses deux mains sur le torse d'Harry et appuya doucement mais fermement dessus, le forçant à ne pas trop bouger.

Bientôt, l'infirmière lui avait fait avalé une potion qui servait de calmants.

Le corps retomba, inerte, sur le lit.

Au même moment, la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit, laissant passer Dumbledore et McGonagall.

- Que se passe… ? commença la directrice adjointe avant de voir le corps d'Harry allongé sur un lit, semblant sans vie.

Dean et Seamus entrèrent à leur tour et restèrent un peu en arrière, inquiets pour leur ami.

McGonagall porta les mains devant sa bouche et demanda :

- Il… Il est… ?

- Non, répondit Mme Pomfresh, mais je ne sais pas ce qu'il a…

Dumbledore s'avança et se pencha sur le corps de Harry.

Il remarqua alors les signes le recouvrant.

Il se releva, ses yeux d'habitude rieurs étaient teintés de peur et d'inquiétude.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? demanda l'infirmière.

- Il… Pourquoi n'a-t-il rien dit ?

- Pardon ? demanda McGonagall.

Dean intervint alors et dit, ne pouvant empêcher sa voix de trembler.

- Harry… Il était très… enfin pas bien, mais il voulait pas aller à l'infirmerie. Je me souviens d'un soir où Ron et Hermione s'étaient mis à deux pour essayer de le convaincre, il était pas bien du tout. Il tremblait et avait énormément de fièvre. Il a pas voulu, mais il a jamais expliqué pourquoi…

Seamus et lui se regardèrent, ayant le sentiment que s'ils avaient fait quelque chose, leur ami ne serait peut-être pas allongé sur ce lit.

McGonagall murmura alors :

- C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas l'air vraiment en forme mais… j'avoue que ça ne m'a pas plus alarmé que ça, que se passe-t-il Albus ?

Dumbledore s'assit sur le lit à côté de celui de Harry et expliqua :

- C'est un cas très rare, je crois que le dernier à y avoir survécu était Merlin (enfin, il y en a eu après mais…). Comme vous le savez tous, Voldemort représentait le mal absolu, c'était le sang de sa lignée, il a été choisi. Après avoir fait un combat très difficile, il a dû être à peu près dans le même cas que Harry sauf que c'était en même temps différent, le mal le voulait. Si vous remontez sa lignée, vous verrez que tous les plus grands mages qui ont œuvré pour le mal étaient ses ancêtres. Le mal s'est, en quelque sorte, réincarné en lui, lui donnant ses pouvoirs. Et le seul qui pourrait le battre serait un descendant de la lignée du bien. Vous ne vous êtes jamais demandés pourquoi il voulait tellement tuer les Potter ? Et bien, ils sont leur descendant direct. James ne s'y est jamais vraiment réveillé. Mais Harry a dû le faire pour tuer Voldemort. Le bien est en train de lui donner ses pouvoirs.

Dumbledore se tut puis ajouta au bout d'un moment :

- Mais ça se peut qu'il n'y survive pas…

Un lourd silence suivit cette explication, tous les regards étaient tournés vers le jeune Potter, toujours allongé.

A ce moment, il se remit à se convulser violemment.

Rogue, qui était le plus près de lui, le maintint aussitôt sur son lit, l'empêchant de trop bouger.

Mme Pomfresh bafouilla soudain :

- C'est… normalement il ne devrait pas, je lui ai fait avaler une potion calmante…

- Ca ne sert à rien contre ça…

- Mais il va survivre, n'est-ce pas ? demanda McGonagall, il est très fort !

- Je ne sais pas, il a beaucoup lutté contre le 'bien', il doit être 'infecté' depuis son combat contre Voldemort et ça a dû le vider de ses forces…

Dumbledore ajouta :

- Je demanderai à toutes les personnes présentes ici de ne parler à personne de ce qui arrive à Harry, d'accord ?

Tout le monde acquiesça d'un signe de tête, incapable de dire un mot.

Rogue se releva, les convulsions semblant passées.

Il était tout simplement incapable de rester impassible après ce que le directeur avait dit et l'inquiétude se lisait sur ses traits.

- Il lui faut du repos, dit soudain Dumbledore.

Il regarda l'infirmière, McGonagall et Rogue.

- Nous prendrons des tours pour le surveiller, afin qu'il ne soit jamais tout à fait seul.

- Je prends le premier, grogna Rogue, à la surprise de tout le monde à part Dumbledore qui se contenta de faire un petit sourire.

- Je vais prévenir Sirius, lança McGonagall en se levant.

Et elle quitta la pièce, suivie des deux élèves et du directeur.

***

La parrain de Harry reçut le message à peine quelques heures plus tard, sans plus attendre, il transplana juste à côté de Poudlard et entra dans le château à peine un quart d'heure plus tard, un fiacre l'attendant.

McGonagall l'attendait dans le hall.

- Suivez-moi.

- On pourrait se tutoyer, que se passe-t-il ?

- C'est Harry.

Sirius se figea brièvement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

- Dumbledore vous expliquera, il est très… hum… malade, on va à l'infirmerie.

L'inquiétude de Sirius allait en croissant.

Ils pénétrèrent enfin dans l'infirmerie.

Après que Dumbledore lui ait expliqué la situation, c'était son tour de 'garde', Sirius sentit ses mains trembler sans qu'il réussisse à les en empêcher.

McGonagall posa une main sur son épaule, lui montrant par ce simple geste son soutien.

Dumbledore se leva et murmura :

- Nous allons vous laisser.

Et il sortit en compagnie du professeur de Métamorphoses.

Elle semblait pensive.

Le directeur le remarqua et demanda :

- Que se passe-t-il Minerva ?

- Je me demande si nous ne devrions pas prévenir Ron et Hermione…

- Non, je ne crois pas… Il ne vaut mieux pas, on les inquièterait.

- Mais… Si il meurt…

- Espérons que ça n'arrive pas.

McGonagall comprit que la discussion était close.

***

Sirius regarda un long moment le corps de son neveu, allongé sur le lit.

Dumbledore lui avait expliqué, il pouvait en mourir…

Mais il allait survivre ! … n'est-ce pas ?

Tendrement, Black passa une main dans les cheveux en désordre de Harry, priant pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien et qu'il reprenne vite des forces.

Mme Pomfresh entra dans la petite pièce désormais réservée à Potter pour que les autres malades ne le dérangent pas et qu'ils ne soient pas au courant.

L'infirmière fit un sourire rassurant à Sirius et murmura :

- Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, appelez-moi, je suis à côté.

- On ne peut rien faire ? demanda soudain Black, je veux dire, pour calmer la douleur ?

En effet, le visage du jeune Potter était crispé, montrant la souffrance qu'il endurait.

- Je suis désolée, souffla l'infirmière, ça ne marche pas…

Elle secoua la tête d'un air peiné et sortit, laissant les deux parents ensembles.

D'après ce que lui avait dit le directeur, tout cela avait commencé lors du combat final avec Voldemort.

Quel parrain il faisait !

Il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte.

Un sentiment de culpabilité l'envahit et il retint à grande peine ses larmes de couler.

Harry n'allait pas mourir ! C'était un battant !

Il prit alors sa main dans la sienne et laissa les souvenirs des moments passés avec son neveu lui revenir en mémoire.

La première fois qu'il l'avait rencontré.

Sa peine lorsqu'il avait entendu Harry le traiter d'assassin de ses parents.

Puis la joie lorsqu'il avait accepté de venir habiter chez lui.

La peur qu'il avait eue lorsqu'il avait affronté Voldemort à plusieurs reprises.

Les vacances passées ensemble à s'amuser.

Ca avait certainement été un des meilleurs moments de sa vie.

Plongé dans ses souvenirs, qui avait dérivé à son enfance à Poudlard avec James, Rémus et Lily, depuis maintenant deux bonnes heures, il sursauta en entendant la porte s'ouvrir.

Il regarda la personne qui venait d'entrer avec étonnement puis avec colère.

- Que fais-tu ici Rogue ?

- Je viens prendre mon tour de garde, Black ! Et je pourrai te retourner la question !

- Je suis son parrain ! Normal que je sois là !

Le silence s'installa, les deux adultes se foudroyant du regard.

Finalement, l'attention de Rogue fut attirée par le lit dans lequel Harry était allongé et il demanda :

- Comment il va ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?!

- C'est moi qui l'ai trouvé comme ça…

- …

Sirius répondit après un moment :

- Mal…

Sans un mot, Rogue s'assit à côté de lui sur une chaise, leur haine exceptionnellement enterrée pendant quelques instants.

Sirius finit pas demander :

- Tu t'en étais rendu compte ?

- Non, murmura Severus.

Alors qu'ils regardaient tous les deux le jeune Potter, ce dernier fut, une fois de plus, pris de convulsions.

D'un seul bond, ils le retenaient.

Mais cette fois, la 'crise' dura une bonne dizaine de minutes, si bien qu'ils finirent par appeler l'infirmière.

Celle-ci fit avaler une potion calmante qui n'eut aucun effet.

Finalement, le corps de Harry retomba sur le lit, semblant inerte.

Rogue remarqua soudain avec horreur que le torse de son élève ne se soulevait plus même difficilement et son visage était entièrement recouvert de signes.

Pris d'une sueur froide, il posa deux doigts sur la veine qui était sensée battre sur le cou de Harry.

Et là, il se rendit compte avec horreur qu'il n'y avait pas de pouls.

- Il est mort, murmura-t-il, sa voix vide de sentiments.

Quelque chose s'était brisée en lui en même temps que la vie de l'être qu'il aimait.

A suivre !

Re-pitite note de l'auteur : Je vais me faire tuer, je vais me faire tuer !

Les reviews ça me motive alors si vous voulez la suite plus vite ^^


	4. premier baiser?

Titre : Les sentiments cachés

Auteur : Le nérisson sadique

Genre : J'en sais rien, je verrai après mais y'aura du yaoi

Rating : J'mettrai PG mais chuis pas sûre ^^

Couples : Vous voulez vraiment savoir ? J'crois que c'est assez visible dans le premier chapitre ^^ La fic est surtout basée sur un Rogue/Harry ^^ et un pitit peu Rémus/Sirius

Base : Harry Potter

Disclaimer : Les persos de HP sont pas à moi mais à JKR.

Pitite note de l'auteur : O_o Ouah !!!! J'devrai finir tous mes chapitres comme ça, j'ai eu pleins de reviews ^^

^_____________________^ J'ai eu 5 menaces de mort, c'est pas ça qui me fait sourire hein, c'est juste que chuis du genre à avoir un esprit contradictoire ^^ En tout cas, merciiiiiiiiiiii pour les reviews !!!! Ca me motive grave, alors valà le chapitre 4 !!! Au fait, j'ai mis pour accepter les reviews anonymes (merci Sophie ^^) Pis bonne année à tout le monde !!!!

_Padmacho__ :_ Désolée de pas avoir répondu à ta review au chapitre 3 mais je l'ai vue après avoir envoyé mon chap. Sorry !!!! En fait j'imaginais pour les arabesques, pleins de lignes s'entrecroisant et formant des dessins mais assez… arrondies. Si tu veux, j'essaierai de faire un croquis (mais chuis pas douée en dessin ^^) pour mieux t'expliquer. Tu peux me dire c'que tu penses des derniers chap, step ?

_Sailor__ digitale :_ Si tu me tues je peux pas continuer ^^ La dernière phrase de Sévi était vraie et Merlin va pas apparaître ^^ Bon, lis ce chapitre, j'crois que tu vas être rassurée ^^ Si je le ressuscite, tu dois me reviewer ! (le chantage, ça marche dans l'autre sens ?)

_Slyvara__ Snape :_ Valà la suite, j'espère que tu aimeras. Mon histoire, excellente ? Merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_Molianne__ :_ Merci !!! Tu verras dans ce chapitre s'il est mort ou pas ^^ Là, chuis sûre que je suis toute rouge, lol. En tout cas, merci !!! Et j'espère que tu vas aimer ^^

_Sophie Black :_ Merci de m'avoir expliqué pour les reviews, j'espère que j'en aurai plus ^^. Merci de m'avoir reviewé, j'étais vachement contente parce que tu fais partie de mes auteurs préférés ^^. Si Severus meurt et qu'il rejoint Harry au paradis ou un truc dans le genre, y'aura quand même un slash ! OK, c'est un peu tiré par les cheveux sur les bords -_- C'est pas marrant, t'y as pas cru, lol. J'update vite parce qu'on est en vacances, que j'ai des reviews (ça me motive ^^) et que les chapitres sont pas super longs ^^. Normalement, cette fic contient environ 10 chapitres, un épilogue et un ou deux chapitres consacrés à Drago *soupir* Chuis loin de la fin là ^^ L'explication pour les arabesques c'est un peu nébuleux, mais moi je savais ce que c'était et j'avais peur que ce soit pas compréhensible (chuis pas douée pour les explications -_-) Et Severus fait parti de mes persos préférés (Drago aussi m'enfin bon ^^) et je voulais que la fic soit aussi un peu sur lui. Valà, j'espère que t'aimeras la suite. (j'ai encore raconté ma vie ^^)

_Marie :_ (ça fait bizarre, c'est mon vrai prénom ^^) Merci !!!! Les arabesques c'est des lignes noires s'entrecroisant et formant des dessins… zarbs. En tout cas, c'est comme ça que je les imagine moi)

_Pam Phenixia Potter:_ Merci!!!! Chuis contente que tu aimes mon histoire même si c'est un slash ^^ Et puis valà le chapitre 4, j'espère que t'aimeras !__

_Zhusidinuo__ :_ Merciii !!!!!!!! (j'aurai jamais imaginé qu'y aurait tant de monde qui aime ma fic ^^) Moi aussi j'aime bien Severus, il fait parti de mes persos préférés (d'ailleurs j'ai été déçue par le film, j'l'imaginais pas vraiment comme ça) Vu le nombre de fans de Drago, j'ai décidé d'écrire un ou deux chapitres à la fin pour raconter un peu ce qu'il s'est passé pour lui. Je sais pas si on peut dire qu'il va devenir ami Harry mais il va se rapprocher (pas au sens que je pense, Harry est casé avec Severus ^^) mais j'en dis pas plus, tu verras ^___^

_Isymea__ :_ Valà la suite, si si, Harry est vraiment mort à la fin du dernier chapitre. Lis celui-là quand même tu verras ^^ Heu, je sais pas si les menaces ça marcher sur moi, chuis du genre contradictoire, lol. J'attends ton avis sur ce chapitre (en espérant que t'as aimé ^^)

_Juliepotter__ :_ Merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!!!!!!!!! Chuis contente que ma fic te plaise, tu verras dans ce chapitre s'il est vraiment mort ou pas ^^ (t'as des trucs zarbs dans ta cave, lol, moi y sont dans ma chambre ^^) Enfin bref, valà le chapitre 4 j'espère que tu vas aimer ^^

_Sarah :_ Je sais pas si Drago et Harry vont devenir amis vu que je sais pas si Harry va revivre, lol. Sinon lis ce chapitre, j'crois que vas être rassurée ^^

_Black Moon :_ J'étais morte de rire en lisant ton review ^^ J'imaginais Rogue en train d'essayer d'embrasser Harry et passant à travers ^^ Mais Severus pourrait aimer Harry tout en ne pouvant pas le toucher, ça pourrait être un amour platonique (chuis plus sûre que ça se dise comme ça ^^) Lis ce chapitre et tu verras ^^ Meurs pas hein, j'veux pas être coupable d'un meurtre ^^ Bon, OK, y'a celui d'Harry mais c'est pas la même chose ^^ J'espère que t'aimeras la suite, pis merci d'avoir reviewé !

Les sentiments cachés

Chapitre 4 : premier baiser ?

- Non, c'est pas possible, murmura Sirius, s'étant mis à trembler, non, NON !

- Calme toi Sirius, lança l'infirmière.

Et, sans attendre la réponse, elle sortit de la pièce et se mit à la recherche du directeur.

Black, après que la porte fut refermée, se laissa tomber sur une chaise, ses jambes ne le portant plus.

Rogue semblait dans un état second, fixant d'un regard vide le lit.

Sirius le remarqua et demanda :

- Rogue ? Ca va ?

Le professeur de potions ne répondit pas, continuant à fixer le lit.

- Hé ! s'exclama Black en se relevant, reviens Rogue ! Severus !

Il se mit à secouer violemment son ancien ( ?) ennemi.

Peu à peu, le regard du professeur se fit moins fixe et une tristesse infinie s'y lit.

- Non, murmura à son tour Rogue, il peut pas… IL PEUT PAS !

Puis, se rendant compte qu'il était sensé détester le jeune Potter, il se tut mais ne put empêcher des larmes silencieuses de couler le long de ses joues.

De toute façon, à quoi bon sauvegarder les apparences ?

Bientôt, il dut à son tour s'asseoir et se prit la tête dans les mains.

***

Mme Pomfresh se souvint soudain que Dumbledore lui avait dit qu'il devait parler avec Lupin et courut en direction du bureau du professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

Peut-être y avait-il un espoir. En fait, elle l'espérait.

Les élèves qui la croisaient la regardaient bizarrement, se demandant ce qui avait pu arriver à l'infirmière.

Elle arriva enfin devant la porte du bureau et entra sans frapper.

Le visage des deux personnes présentes se tourna vers elle.

L'infirmière prit une longue inspiration pour essayer de calmer les battements de son cœur et murmura alors :

- Il… Il est… mort, vite !

- Non, murmura Dumbledore, ce n'est pas possible !

Mme Pomfresh se figea, tous ses espoirs disparaissant.

- Vous… Vous ne pouvez rien faire ?

Dumbledore secoua la tête, se leva et suivit l'infirmière.

Rémus, qui n'avait rien compris à l'échange, se leva à son tour et emboîta le pas du directeur.

Ils traversèrent plusieurs couloirs puis arrivèrent dans l'infirmerie.

Ils se dirigèrent vers une pièce et entrèrent.

Rémus sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher en voyant Sirius et Rogue en train de pleurer et le directeur n'en était pas loin.

Son regard se posa alors sur le lit.

Harry… mort ?

Non, ce n'était pas possible !

Il s'avança et posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami, lui montrant son soutien bien que lui aussi avait du mal à retenir ses larmes.

Sirius se retourna et se jeta dans les bras de son ami.

Rémus, d'abord déconcerté, finit par l'enlacer à son tour et laissa ses larmes couler le long de ses joues.

Pourquoi ? était la pensée de tout le monde. (ndla : ça fait mélodramatique là -_-)

A ce moment, une chose bizarre se passa.

Une lumière blanche entoura le corps de Harry, tout le monde se tourna vers lui, et tous les signes présents sur sa peau disparurent.

Et enfin, la poitrine du jeune Potter se souleva en une longue inspiration.

Après avoir avalé un peu d'air, il se mit à tousser en se tournant sur un côté.

Enfin, il s'assit sur son lit mais dut attendre quelques minutes avant de pouvoir voir quelque chose.

Lorsque, enfin, sa vision se fit plus net, il vit Rogue, son parrain, Rémus, Dumbledore et Mme Pomfresh en train de pleurer et de sourire en même temps.

- Ha…Harry ? demanda Sirius.

- Vi, c'est comme ça que je m'appelle… Keske j'fais là ?

- Tu ne te souviens pas ? demanda le directeur.

Le jeune Potter fronça les sourcils et chercha dans ses souvenirs.

Il se souvenait, la rencontre avec Drago puis, il voulait sortir et il avait eu un malaise après…

Il se souvenait juste d'avoir eu très mal.

Soudain, se rappelant de quelque chose, il regarda son bras mais il était vierge de tout signe.

Il le fixa un long moment puis finit par secouer la tête.

- Que s'est-il passé après ?

- Heureusement, Rogue t'a trouvé et t'a ramené à l'infirmerie. Ensuite, pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu nous voir avant ?

Harry regardait son professeur de potions.

C'était lui qui l'avait ramené ?

Il avait l'air mal à l'aise, soulagé et semblait avoir pleuré…

Pour lui ?

Il secoua la tête et se promit de voir ça plus tard.

Il se tourna vers Dumbledore et demanda :

- De quoi ?

- Pour… Hum… les arabesques.

- Ben…

- Alors ?

- Je sais pas… C'est comme ça quelqu'un m'avait dit de ne pas le faire…

- Ho…

Soudain, Harry porta ses deux mains à sa tête et se laissa tomber allongé.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda le directeur.

Le jeune Potter se tint la tête alors qu'une douleur aigue s'emparait de lui, sa cicatrice lui faisait mal.

Au bout d'un moment, il replongea dans l'inconscience.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Sirius.

- Je ne sais pas, avoua Dumbledore en secouant la tête.

- Tu devrais aller dormir Sirius, conseilla Lupin en regardant son ami.

- Non, coupa Black, je VEUX rester à côté de lui !

- Je te préviens s'il se passe quelque chose, proposa Rogue.

Tout le monde le regarda.

Le professeur de potions était VRAIMENT bizarre.

Rémus prit son ami par le bras et le força à le suivre.

Lorsqu'ils furent sortis de l'infirmerie, Sirius se rendit compte de quelque chose.

- J'ai pas de chambre !

- C'est pas grave, si tu veux je te prête mon lit ! Ramène-toi ! (ndla : ^________________________________________^)

Black soupira et finit par suivre son ami.

***

McGonagall et Dumbledore quittèrent l'infirmerie quelques minutes plus tard.

Mme Pomfresh vint ensuite prévenir Rogue qu'elle allait dormir et qu'il n'avait qu'à la réveiller s'il y avait un problème.

Maintenant, Severus était seul avec Harry.

Il s'assit sur le lit à côté de lui et le regarda un long moment.

Il finit par passer doucement et tendrement sa main dans les cheveux de son élève.

Un sourire tendre fleurit sur ses lèvres mais il se fana presque aussitôt.

Rogue enleva sa main mais resta assis sur le lit.

Il entendit soudain Harry murmurer et se pencha pour entendre.

- Non… pas lui… s'il vous plaît… Je veux pas… Non, non, NOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Le cri était tellement déchirant que Rogue sentit son cœur se serrer.

- Pourquoi ? murmura encore Harry, pourquoi ? Tu es mort !

Il parle de Voldemort ? songea Rogue en tendant un peu plus l'oreille.

- Pourquoi tu l'as tué ? Tu m'as déjà pris mes parents et maintenant lui ! Je te déteste !

Lui ? Alors il aime déjà quelqu'un ?

- Non, s'il te plaît, me quitte pas !

Rogue allait se lever, ne supportant d'en entendre plus lorsqu'il perçut les quelques mots que Harry venait de prononcer.

- Severus…

Il se figea. Harry avait prononcé… son nom ?

C'était de lui qu'il parlait ?

Non, c'était impossible !

Pourquoi l'aurait-il fait ? Il me déteste ! songea Rogue avec amertume.

Bon, d'accord, il l'avait bien cherché mais c'était… avant…

Le professeur de potions était toujours assis sur le lit, plongé dans ses pensées, lorsqu'il entendit un bruit, comme des draps qui se froissent.

Il releva la tête et vit que le jeune Potter le regardait bizarrement.

- Que faites-vous là ?

- Mon tour de garde, répondit Rogue, la voix neutre, il n'arrivait à y mettre de la colère ou encore à aboyer comme d'habitude.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi quoi ?

- Vous m'avez sauvé la vie, vous avez pris des tours de garde…

- J'allais pas te laisser mourir !

Harry se mordit la lèvre et murmura :

- Pourquoi vous avez pleuré lorsque vous aviez cru que j'étais mort ?

Rogue ne sut que répondre.

Il ne pouvait pas dire à son élève que c'était parce qu'il l'aimait tout de même !

Harry le regarda un moment, plongé dans ses pensées et, priant pour ne pas s'être trompé, prit doucement la main du professeur dans la sienne.

Il observa alors sa réaction.

Rogue se tourna vers lui, interrogatif.

Ils se regardèrent durant de longues minutes, plongeant dans les yeux l'un de l'autre.

Puis, doucement, s'approchèrent l'un de l'autre.

Il n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres à peine lorsque…

Mme Pomfresh entra dans l'infirmerie.

Rogue se leva d'un bond tout en se reculant.

L'infirmière les regarda puis s'effondra de rire par terre.

Elle finit par dire entra deux éclats de rire :

- Désolée de vous avoir dérangé !

Et elle sortit, toujours pliée en deux.

Les deux personnes se regardèrent, gênées.

- Heu… Désolé, souffla Harry.

Rogue prit une grande inspiration, c'était le moment où jamais ! Et il demanda :

- De quoi ?

- Heu… Je… Enfin, j'allais… heu… t'embrasser…

- Qui a dit que je n'étais pas d'accord ?

Rogue s'assit à côté de lui sur le lit et murmura :

- Et toi ?

Harry le regarda un long moment et, ayant pris sa décision, s'avança vers lui et posa enfin ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Le baiser fut magique.

Aux deux sens du terme.

Severus passa ses bras autour de la taille de Harry tandis que celui-ci entourait les épaules de son professeur de ses bras.

Une brusque lueur blanche les entoura, formant un 'cocon' autour d'eux et les arabesques réapparurent brusquement sur le corps d'Harry.

La lumière entoura soudain Rogue. Ses traits se firent moins tendus et plus nets, rajeunissant le professeur en enlevant toutes ses rides et ses cheveux devinrent soyeux et brillant légèrement à la lueur des bougies.

Ses joues, légèrement rosies par l'émotion et le sourire qui jouait sur ses lèvres faisaient de lui un ange.

Les signes disparurent aussitôt.

Harry caressa de sa main le visage du professeur et murmura :

- Désolé, je contrôle pas tout à fait…

Severus se leva et se regarda dans un miroir.

Harry retint son souffle, ayant peur d'avoir cassé la complicité qu'ils venaient tout juste de trouver.

Lorsque son professeur se tourna vers lui, toujours souriant, le jeune Potter sentit son cœur repartir.

Il revint s'asseoir à côté de lui et dit :

- Merci.

Harry sourit à son tour, redonnant à son visage la joie qui lui manquait depuis l' 'incident' de cet après-midi.

Il ne put soudain retenir un bâillement.

- Tu devrais dormir, conseilla Rogue.

- Tu restes avec moi ? demanda Harry, les yeux suppliants d'accepter.

Severus sourit une fois de plus et s'allongea à côté de son élève.

Aussitôt, Harry se blottit contre la poitrine de son professeur et s'endormit aussi sec.

Rogue, d'abord étonné, finit par passer son bras autour des épaules du jeune Potter et ne tarda pas à le rejoindre au royaume des songes.

A suivre !

Re-pitite note de l'auteur : J'ai hésité mais finalement j'pouvais pas le laisser mort ^^ , valà, z'êtes contents ? Ca fait longtemps que j'avais ce chapitre en tête mais là, chuis vraiment tombée dans le romantique ^^ 

Désolée pour les notes, j'ai vraiment dû me retenir pour ne pas en mettre en plus ^^

Valà, j'attends vos commentaires sur ce chapitre !


	5. Réactions

Titre : Les sentiments cachés

Auteur : Le nérisson sadique

Genre : Yaoi. Y'a un slash donc pour ceux qui aiment pas, vous êtes prévenus. Et Rogue est TRES OOC ^^

Rating : J'mettrai PG mais chuis pas sûre ^^

Couples : Vous voulez vraiment savoir ? J'crois que c'est assez visible dans le premier chapitre ^^ La fic est surtout basée sur un Rogue/Harry ^^ et un pitit peu Rémus/Sirius

Base : Harry Potter

Disclaimer : Les persos de HP sont pas à moi mais à JKR.

Pitite note de l'auteur : Prière de pas me tuer pour le retard mais j'ai dû faire mes devoirs pour la rentrée (que j'avais pas commencé ^^) et après j'ai repris l'école et les profs sont vaches donc j'ai pas pu mettre ce chapitre avant, sorry ^^ Merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii pour tous les reviews !!!!!!

BONNE ANNEE TOUT LE MONDE !!!!!!!!!!!!!

_Louise :_ Mercii !!!! Par contre chuis vraiment désolée de pas avoir pu mettre la suite avant, j'essaierai de me dépêcher pour le prochain ^^

_Isymea__:_ Yep, j'voulais pas attendre plus longtemps pour les mettre ensemble ^^ C'est dans ce chapitre la réaction de Sirius mais j'aime pas ^^ Franchement, j'trouve que c'est pas super, enfin tu verras ^^ Faire revenir Harry c'était dans mon programme et si je le faisais pas, j'avais mes deux meilleurs amies qui m'auraient tué alors j'avais pas le choix ^^ Et avec tous les revieweurs ^^ Enfin bref, valà la suite !!!

_Juliepotter__:_ Merciiiiiiiii ^^ *rougis* c'est trop gentil!!!!!!! Je crois pas que je suis particulièrement romantique, bon OK, un peu sur les bords, mais les scènes romantiques viennent souvent toutes seules quand je dois les écrire ^^ Ben valà, j'espère que tu aimeras la suite !

_Molianne__ :_ Merci !!! Après je pouvais pas vraiment laisser Harry mort, premièrement j'me serai fait tuer ^^, deuxièmement j'aurai pas pu faire le slash ^^ Alors valà la suite, avec un peu de retard ^^

_Sailor__ digitale :_ Merci d'avoir laissé une review ^^ J'suis désolée pour le retard mais j'ai vraiment pas fait exprès ^^ Enfin, valà la suite ^^

_Black Moon:_ J'pouvais pas le laisser mourir ^^ Moi aussi c'est un de mes passages préférés : j'trouve que Sirius et Rémus vont troooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooop bien ensemble !!!!!!!!!!!!! Valà ENFIN le chapitre 5 ^^

_Cajedi__ :_ J'crois que chuis fan du Harry/Severus ^^ J'en pense déjà à un autre après que j'aurai fini cette fic ^^ Merciiiiiiii !! Pis valà le chapitre 5 !!!

_Sarah :_ C'est dans ce chapitre la réaction mais j'aime pas trop moi ^^ Enfin bon, ça faisait déjà longtemps que je devais mettre ce chapitre alors j'ai laissé ^^ Donc, valà le chapitre 5 !! Et normalement dans le prochain, Drago et Harry vont presque devenir amis ^^ J'te laisse lire ce chapitre et j'espère que t'aimeras bien ^^

_Sophie Black :_ Non, j'crois pas qu'y aura une explication plus détaillée, j'ai dû oublier ça quelque part ^^ En fait pour que le 'bien' s'imprègne totalement dans Harry y devait passer par la phase 'mort' pour pouvoir exploiter ses pouvoirs par après ^^ Bon c'est un peu compliqué mais moi j'me comprends ^^ Heureusement d'ailleurs ^^ Enfin bref, -_- tu piques mes idées pour comment Sirius va les découvrir *soupir* lol, enfin c'est dans ce chapitre (que je trouve franchement nul m'enfin bon ^^ j'allais pas prendre plus de temps ^^) Alors valà la suite !!!

_Audy124:_ Voilà ENFIN la suite, je me répète mais je suis vraiment désolée de pas avoir mis la suite plus tôt mais je pouvais vraiment pas ^^ J'epsère que tu vas aimer (même si ce chapitre est pas super -_-)

_Elava :_ Chuis vraiment, vraiment, vraiment désolée de pas avoir mis la suite avant, j'espère que t'aimeras ce chapitre ^^ Et merci d'avoir reviewé ^___^

Les sentiments cachés

Chapitre 5 : Réactions.

A peine Rémus et Sirius étaient-ils entrés dans la chambre que ce dernier s'était allongé sur le lit.

- J'te dis qu'j'ai pas sommeil ! protesta Black.

- Mais oui et moi suis la reine d'Angleterre !

- Tu me l'avais pas dit ça !

Rémus sourit et lança :

- J'vais dans la salle de bains !

Il sortit dix minutes plus tard pour voir Sirius en train de dormir.

Un sourire effleura ses lèvres mais il secoua la tête aussitôt.

Il ne devait PAS penser à ça.

Il s'assit sur le fauteuil à côté du lit et finit, bien plus tard dans la soirée, par s'endormir.

***

Le lendemain matin, Rémus fut réveillé par un Sirius lavé et habillé.

- Désolé d'avoir pris ton lit…

- C'est pas grave ! assura Lupin.

Il se leva prudemment, courbatu de partout.

- J'vais prendre une douche, tu m'attends ?

Sirius acquiesça et le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal passa dans la salle de bains, profitant du jet d'eau pour détendre ses muscles.

Dix minutes plus tard, ils quittaient la chambre et se dirigeaient vers l'infirmerie.

Siriux, inquiet, disait :

- J'aurai pas dû laisser Harry seul ! Si il lui est arrivé quelque chose pendant que j'étais pas là, j'm'en voudrai toute ma vie !

- T'inquiète pas ! le rassura Rémus, Rogue a dit qu'il nous préviendrait s'il se passait quelque chose !

- Oui mais quand même !

Ils entrèrent dans l'infirmerie, Mme Pomfresh se tourna vers eux, se retenant apparemment d'éclater de rire.

- Ils sont là-bas, lança-t-elle en montrant la porte de la pièce.

Les deux amis acquiescèrent et s'y dirigèrent, se demandant ce qui arrivait à l'infirmière.

Ils entrèrent dans la pièce et…

***

Severus se réveilla lentement, voulant rester encore un peu dans son rêve.

Très beau d'ailleurs, il sortait avec Harry.

Il allait s'étirer pour détendre un peu ses muscles lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose sur sa poitrine, des bras autour de sa taille et des jambes mêlées aux siennes.

…

Rogue arrêta aussitôt son mouvement et baissa la tête pour tomber nez à nez avec… Harry.

Ce n'était pas un rêve ! réalisa le professeur de potions.

La porte s'ouvrit à ce moment et Sirius et Rémus entrèrent.

Ces deux derniers stoppèrent en voyant Harry serré contre Rogue.

Black ouvrit la bouche mais Severus lui fit signe de se taire.

Il essaya alors de se dégager de l'étreinte à contre cœur mais Harry resserra sa prise, ne le laissant pas partir.

Rogue ne put s'empêcher de sourire et réveilla en douceur le jeune Potter.

En l'embrassant.

C'était bizarre son mode de pensées lorsqu'il était en présence d'Harry… C'était comme si une partie du contrôle qu'il avait sur lui s'évaporait…

Rémus et Sirius regardaient la scène, sur le cul, aussi bien par le fait que Severus et Harry semblaient sortir ensemble que par Severus lui-même, il semblait avoir rajeuni.

L'élève se réveilla, bercé par la douceur du baiser.

Un soupir de bonheur s'échappa de sa bouche et il redéposa ses lèvres sur celles de son professeur.

Après avoir rompu le baiser, Harry s'étira lentement et ouvrit enfin les yeux.

Il regarda autour de lui et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en voyant son parrain et Lupin.

Il rougit subitement, conscient qu'ils avaient vu qu'il avait embrassé son professeur.

Il se figea en entendant le rire de Rogue.

Il était bien loin de celui, cruel et méprisant, de d'habitude.

Harry comprit soudain quelque chose et releva la manche de la robe de sorciers de Rogue.

Celui-ci le regardait, étonné, se demandant visiblement ce qu'il faisait.

- J'ai réussi ! s'exclama le jeune Potter en souriant comme un malade.

- De quoi ? demanda Rémus.

- A effacer le signe des mangemorts ! Regarde !

Rogue regarda son bras et vit, avec étonnement, que Harry avait raison.

- Co…Co…Comment ?

- Ben tu sais hier, je t'ai rendu ce que Voldemort t'avait enlevé ! C'est pour ça !

- Ah…

Rémus sembla alors seulement remarquer que Rogue avait changé, en effet, à la place du terrifiant prof de potions, se trouvait un homme d'une trentaine d'années, très mignon et 'achement bien conservé.

Lupin secoua la tête pour sortir de ses pensées et se tourna vers Black.

Ce dernier semblait être complètement figé, bloqué.

- Sirius, souffla Rémus en passant la main devant les yeux de son ami.

Il sembla enfin réagir et regarda Harry qui s'était assis sur le lit, Rogue s'étant levé.

- Je pourrai te parler seul à seul ?!

- Gloups… Vi, bien sûr !

Le jeune Potter se leva, essayant d'avoir l'air assuré, remit sa robe de sorciers et suivit son parrain dans la chambre à côté.

Rogue et Rémus se regardèrent.

Le professeur de potions semblait inquiet…

Lupin décida d'engager la conversation, après tout, Rogue semblait avoir changé.

***

Après qu'il eut fermé la porte, Sirius se tourna vers Harry.

- Alors ?

- Quoi ? demanda le jeune Potter, mal à l'aise.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre vous ?

- Ben… on sort ensemble, je crois…

- Tu crois ?

- Ouais, suis presque sûr.

- Et comment peux-tu l'être ?

Harry se mordilla la lèvre inférieure et répondit finalement dans un murmure :

- Parce que je l'aime…

Sirius le regarda, son expression était indéchiffrable.

- Tu… Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Harry se tortillait désormais, définitivement mal à l'aise.

- C'est important pour toi ?

- Bien sûr ! Tu es mon parrain ! s'écria Harry, comprenant de moins en moins Sirius.

Ce dernier souriait.

…

L'était pas en colère contre moi ? se demanda le jeune Potter.

- Je voulais juste tester ton attachement.

- Ah, murmura Harry. Imbécile ! Tu m'as fiché la trouille !

Sirius sourit et lança :

- Hé ! J'étais pas un maraudeur pour rien !

- Mouais, si on rejoignait Severus et l'homme de ta vie !

Sirius rougit immédiatement et répliqua :

- Mais… Mais nan ! Y'a rien entre Rém' et moi !

- Pas encore, sourit Harry.

Puis, sans rien ajouter, il sortit de la pièce, suivi de son parrain.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans l'autre pièce, ils trouvèrent Rogue et Lupin en train de parler, s'entendant apparemment bien.

Ils se turent en les voyant.

Sirius ouvrit la bouche et dit :

- Severus, j'espère que tu prendras soin de mon filleul sinon…

- 'bécile ! grogna Harry en rougissant, coupant son parrain.

Rogue sourit, son élève était mignon comme ça !

Il se leva, se plaçant derrière Harry, passa ses mains autour de sa taille :

- Je prendrai soin de lui !

Et, il ajouta à ses paroles, un grand sourire.

Rémus, Sirius et Severus éclatèrent de rire alors que le plus jeune d'eux quatre était en train de les maudire.

Lorsqu'ils se furent calmés, Harry regarda son parrain, plein de sous-entendus et il passa de Rémus à Black puis, alors que ce dernier rougissait, éclata de rire à son tour.

Severus, ayant suivi l'échange, sourit.

A ce moment, Dumbledore entra pour se trouver face à cette étrange scène :

Rogue tenant Harry par la taille, celui-ci étant en train de rire aux éclats, Sirius, atteignant des nuances insoupçonnées de rouge et Rémus, fronçant légèrement les sourcils, n'ayant pas tout compris.

Le calme revint lorsque le directeur fut là et Severus recula mais Harry lui prit tout de même la main.

- Bien, commença Dumbledore, je suis content de voir que tu vas mieux Harry.

- Merci, sourit celui-ci.

- De rien, te sens-tu en forme ?

- Un peu fatigué mais ça va beaucoup mieux !

- Bien, dans ce cas, cela vous dirait-il d'aller manger ?

Le regard affamé que lui jetèrent les quatre autres occupants suffit pour faire comprendre à Dumbledore que, effectivement, ils avaient faim.

***

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la salle commune, ils virent que toutes les tables avaient été repoussées pour n'en laisser qu'une au milieu.

Harry avait lâché à regrets la main de Severus mais se tenait toujours assez près de lui.

Dean, Seamus et McGonagall se levèrent en voyant Harry entrer tandis que Chourave et Flitwick fronçaient les sourcils en voyant Sirius Black mais ne dirent rien.

- Bonjour Harry, ça va ? demanda finalement Finnigan.

- Très bien, merci, répondit le jeune Potter, comprenant le 'double sens'.

Ils s'installèrent autour de la table, Harry entre Rogue et Sirius.

- Il y a une sortie à Pré-au-lard aujourd'hui ? demanda Rémus.

McGonagall acquiesça.

Rogue ajouta avec un petit sourire en coin :

- C'est moi l'accompagnateur !

Le professeur de Métamorphoses posa finalement la question que tout le monde se demandait :

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait Severus ?

- Oh, rien, rien, sourit ce dernier.

Les yeux de Dumbledore pétillèrent de malice mais il ne dit rien.

Harry, en le remarquant, se sentit aussitôt rougir.

Puis, pensant à quelque chose, il demanda :

- Comme ça se fait que Voldemort vous craignait également ?

- Disons que je fais aussi partie de cette lignée, sourit le directeur.

La mâchoire de Harry se décrocha.

Il était parent… avec Dumbledore ?

A suivre !

Re-pitite note de l'auteur : J'aime pas la réaction de Sirius quand il a découvert que Sirius et Harry sortent ensemble. *soupir* Enfin bref, j'essaierai de mettre le chap 6 dans pas longtemps ^^


	6. Préaulard

Titre : Les sentiments cachés

Auteur : Le nérisson sadique

Genre : Yaoi. Y'a un slash donc pour ceux qui aiment pas, vous êtes prévenus. Et Rogue est TRES OOC ^^

Rating : J'mettrai PG mais chuis pas sûre ^^

Couples : Vous voulez vraiment savoir ? J'crois que c'est assez visible dans le premier chapitre ^^ La fic est surtout basée sur un Rogue/Harry ^^ et un pitit peu Rémus/Sirius

Base : Harry Potter

Disclaimer : Les persos de HP sont pas à moi mais à JKR.

Pitite note de l'auteur : Chuis encore une fois super en retard pour mettre le chapitre -_- Enfin, normalement le prochain devrait venir plus vite pace que je l'ai presque terminé ^^

Pis, je dis super merci aux reviewers parce que ça fait super plaisir ^_____________^ Surtout que j'ai eu un pitit passage à vide alors ça m'a aidé à m'y remettre ! Marciiiiiiiiii !!!!!!!!!!!

_Molianne__ :_ Marci !!! Pis valà la suite !! Je sais, chuis en retard -_- Mais j'ai pô fait exprès !! Enfin bref,j'espère que t'aimeras la suite !!!!!!!

_Sophie Black :_ Waouh ! Cette fois c'est toi qui m'as fait un long review ^^ Rogue était plus espion vu que Voldemort est – normalement – mort. Je l'ai pas dit ? Faudra que je revoie ça ^^ Après, la marque des ténèbres de Rogue lui enlevait de son 'humanité' et si je fais un épilogue, je montrerai le changement de personnalité de Rogue ^^ mais je suis pas encore sûr qu'il le montrera mais sinon, ton idée est super bonne !!! Et si tu veux et que j'écris un épilogue, je l'utiliserai peut-être. Après, y'a un petit passage dans ce chapitre donc j'expliquerai pas plus sur le fait que c'est interdit pour le moment. Et après, mais ce sera aussi pour l'épilogue si j'en écris un, j'ai une petite idée en tête sur la façon de laquelle Rogue et Harry vont dévoiler leur relation (elle doit pas être super française ma phrase ^^) Après je trouve l'idée du journaliste qui raconte des conneries (sur Harry et Rogue alors que Potter a 11 ans) excellente !!!! J'y avais pas pensé ^^ Pour Rogue, je voulais absolument le faire paraître autrement parce que je l'imaginais pas du tout comme ça, et sur ce point le film m'a grave déçu ! M'enfin bon ^^ Enfin bref, marci pour ta review !!!! Et dans ce chapitre, Drago et Harry commencent à se rapprocher !!!

_Sarah :_ Pour Harry et Drago, y'a un peu dans ce chapitre ! Et je sais pas si je vais faire la réaction de tout le monde, si je le fais, ce sera dans l'épilogue. Chais pas, j'trouve certains passages pas supers, pas supers alors ^^ Mais j'vais essayer de moins me plaindre ^^. Enfin bref, valà la suite et pis merci d'avoir reviewé !

_Isymea__ :_ Merci !!!!! J'ai grave hésité pour la réaction de Sirius, je savais pas quoi faire et j'étais vachement contente quand t'as dit que t'aimais bien ^_____________________^ Valà ENFIN le chapitre 6, j'espère que t'aimeras bien aussi.

_Elava :_ Merci !!! Normalement j'ai prévu 10 chapitres à peu près, avec une épilogue – peut-être – et un ou deux chapitres consacrés à Drago ^^ Donc c'est pas vraiment la fin.

Les sentiments cachés

Chapitre 6 : Pré-au-lard.

Harry resserra un peu sa cape autour de ses épaules.

Alors qu'ils étaient à Pré-au-lard, il s'était mis à neiger et la température avait baissé en à peine dix minutes.

Il se décida à aller voir si les jumeaux Weasley étaient là.

Il se dirigea donc vers leur boutique.

Elle était ouverte !

Sans plus attendre, il entra.

- Salut Harry ! s'exclamèrent-ils en même temps en le voyant entrer, ça va ?

- Ouais…

- Tu t'ennuies pas trop ? demanda Georges.

Potter haussa les épaules.

- Comment ça marche vous ?

- Super ! On a bien fait d'ouvrir avant noël ! s'exclama Fred.

- Vous deviez pas aller en Roumanie ?

- Si, mais on va les rejoindre là-bas plus tard !

- Ah…

- Pouvons-nous te proposer quelque chose ? demanda Fred en souriant.

- Ben… J'ai pas encore de cadeaux pour Ron, Ginny et Sirius, avoua Harry avec un petit sourire gêné et se rappelant aussi qu'il n'en avait pas pour Severus.

- Tu as bien fait de venir dans ce cas ! Nous venons de rajouter une partie souvenir pour noël ! sourit Georges.

- Je sais ce que je vais acheter pour Hermione par contre, le livre que j'ai commandé pour elle doit normalement être arrivé !

Une demi-heure plus tard, il sortit avec une photo des bizarr'sisters dédicacées pour Ginny, qui était fan de ce groupe et une boîte de crèmes canaris pour son parrain qui ne connaissait pas l'effet de ce dessert et qui apprécierait sûrement la blague.

Il se dirigea alors vers la 'poste' version sorcier et prit le colis, le mettant avec ses deux autres cadeaux dans son sac.

Puis, il alla à Honeydukes pour acheter une grosse boîte de chocogrenouilles à Ron.

Lorsqu'il sortit de la boutique, il soupira, n'ayant aucune idée de ce qu'il allait acheter à Severus, ne connaissant pas vraiment ses goûts.

Passant devant la boutique 'Derviche et Bang', il entra et regarda les objets qu'ils vendaient.

Son regard tomba soudain sur un scutoscope de poche, à peu près comme celui que Ron lui avait offert –et qui était en ce moment en mille morceaux.

Harry sourit et l'acheta.

Il ressortit de la boutique et décida d'aller boire quelque chose pour se réchauffer.

Retournant sur ses pas, il se dirigea vers le pub.

Alors qu'il était dans ses pensées, il buta contre quelqu'un et se retrouva par terre, dans la neige.

Rogue, la personne dans laquelle il avait buté, lui tendit la main.

Harry le remercia d'un sourire et ils continuèrent chacun leur chemin, conscient qu'ils étaient sensés se détester cordialement.

Non loin de là, les jumeaux Weasley avaient assisté à la scène.

Ils se regardèrent, perplexes.

- T'as vu la même chose que moi ? finit par demander Georges.

- Rogue tendre la main à Harry et Harry lui sourire ?

Ils se regardèrent une nouvelle fois, encore plus paumés.

- Ils se détestent, non ? demanda Fred.

Son frère acquiesça.

- Aux dernières nouvelles…

Ils se regardèrent encore et haussèrent les épaules.

- On posera la question à Ron ! En attendant, on doit fermer la boutique pour pas arriver à retard et se faire tuer par maman !

***

Il allait rentrer dans le pub lorsqu'il vit Drago au loin.

Il décida alors d'aller lui parler.

- Salut Drago, ça va ?

Le serpentard le regarda un moment avant de répondre.

- Bonjour Harry.

Le silence s'installa et le gryffondor finit par demander :

- Tu veux venir boire une biéraubeurre ? Il fait froid par ici !

Le blond acquiesça et ils se dirigèrent vers la taverne.

Ils s'assirent à une table et commandèrent une boisson.

- Alors ? Tu as trouvé ton chemin ? demanda finalement Drago.

Harry le regarda un moment puis acquiesça, ne voulant pas raconter ce qui s'était réellement passé.

- Merci encore ! Sans toi j'crois que je me serai complètement paumé !

- De rien, répondit Malefoy en haussant les épaules.

Il eut un petit sourire et rajouta :

- C'est un vrai labyrinthe le sous-sol, ça m'étonne pas que tu t'es perdu !

Harry acquiesça et le silence s'installa.

- Au fait, c'est quoi ton équipe de quidditch préféré ? demanda au bout d'un moment le brun.

La conversation tourna alors autour de ce sport.

***

Une heure plus tard, Rogue se dirigea vers eux et eut la surprise de voir Drago sourire.

Il secoua la tête et reprit sa voix habituelle.

- Malefoy ! Potter ! Nous partons !

Les deux apprentis sorciers acquiescèrent et rejoignirent les autres élèves puis embarquèrent dans les fiacres qui les ramenèrent à Poudlard.

Ils arrivèrent enfin au château et les deux élèves sortirent du fiacre.

Drago se retourna et lança :

- A bientôt Harry !

Et il partit en courant.

Le jeune Potter soupira, le lendemain il était invité à passer sa journée avec Sirius et Rémus et il ne savait pas quoi faire.

Il vit soudain Hedwige tourner au-dessus de lui.

Il tendit le bras et la chouette se posa dessus.

Il remarqua alors le petit message qu'elle portait à sa patte et le détacha.

L'animal hulula et s'envola, rejoignant la volière.

Harry déroula le morceau de parchemin et remarqua que c'était signé par Sirius :

                        _Harry,_

            _Si tu le veux, invite Severus à passer la journée de demain avec nous._

                                   _Sirius_

Le jeune Potter ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Il était content que son parrain accepte sa relation avec Severus.

D'ailleurs, il allait envoyer les cadeaux à ses amis puis il irait le voir.

***

Après avoir passé à la volière, Harry retourna dans le château et se rendit compte qu'il ne savait absolument pas où se trouvait Rogue.

Il sourit soudain et sortit un vieux morceau de parchemin de sa poche.

La carte des maraudeurs.

Il faudrait qu'il pense à remercier son parrain et Rémus ce soir.

Enfin bref, Severus était dans le cachot qui servait de salle aux cours de potions.

Il vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne dans la salle puis rangea la carte et descendit aux sous-sols.

Il frappa à la porte et entra.

Mais Dumbledore était là.

- Désolé, sourit Harry, je repasserai plus tard.

- Non, reste, sourit le directeur, nous parlions justement de toi !

Harry fronça les sourcils, entra dans la salle et referma la porte derrière lui.

- Oui ?

- C'est à cause du fait que Severus est un professeur et toi un élève.

L'attrapeur de Gryffondor sentit son cœur se serrer.

Allait-il devoir arrêter sa… relation avec Rogue ?

Dumbledore vit Harry pâlir soudain et il ajouta aussitôt :

- Non, c'est juste qu'il ne faut pas que les autres élèves soient au courant, d'accord ?

Severus et Harry acquiescèrent et le directeur se dirigea vers la porte.

Avant de la franchir, il lança en souriant :

- Je vous laisse à deux, ne faites pas trop de bêtises !

Harry rougit alors que Severus était un peu gêné.

Finalement, le jeune Potter se reprit et dit :

- Si tu veux, tu peux venir passer noël avec nous. Rémus et Sirius t'ont invité…

Harry baissa la tête et se demanda alors pourquoi il faisait ça.

C'est vrai, après tout, il l'avait embrassé mais c'était tout, ça ne voulait absolument pas dire qu'ils étaient ensembles.

Rogue lui releva gentiment le visage et l'embrassa puis lui souffla à l'oreille :

- Je serai heureux de passer noël avec vous.

à suivre !

Re-pitite note de l'auteur :

Je suis légèrement en retard pour noël ^^ Ou bien très beaucoup en avance ! Enfin bref pour le moment, j'adore le chapitre 7 que je suis en train d'écrire !!!! Il va y avoir l'explication des rêves bizarres d'Harry et le début d'un pitit peu d'action !!!

Enfin valà, A+++

PS : Laissez plein de reviews pour que je mette le chapitre 7 plus vite ^^


	7. Le garçon abandonné

Titre : Les sentiments cachés

Auteur : Le nérisson sadique

Genre : Yaoi. Y'a un slash donc pour ceux qui aiment pas, vous êtes prévenus. Et Rogue est TRES OOC ^^

Rating : J'mettrai PG mais chuis pas sûre ^^

Couples : Maintenant tout le monde est au courant : la fic est surtout basée sur un Rogue/Harry ^^ et un pitit peu Rémus/Sirius

Base : Harry Potter

Disclaimer : Les persos de HP sont pas à moi mais à JKR.

Pitite note de l'auteur : Sorry !!!!!!! Chuis vraiment, vraiment, vraiment à la bourre pour mettre la suite ! normalement, les prochains chapitres devraient venir plus vite vu que je suis en vacances… ce qui est pas encore tout à fait sûr parce que j'vais une semaine chez une copine et elle vient chez moi la deuxième semaine… Et ça y est, chuis encore une fois partie à raconter ma vie ^^

Je remercie encore très très beaucoup les reviewers !!!! Ca me fait toujours autant plaisir !!!

_Isymea__ :_ Les jumeaux… je les aime bien ceux-là ! Mais ils interviennent pas beaucoup dans cette fic ! M'enfin bon, pour le moment, sont surtout perplexes ^^ Et voilà ENFIN la suite (je sais chuis longue mais je jure, j'fais pas exprès !!!), marci !!!

_Sarah :_ Chuis pas petiteuh !!! Enfin légèrement mais bon ^^ lol. Valà le chapitre 7, j'aime bien celui-là !!! Et en plus, je l'ai écrit tout seul ! Bon, dans ce cas pourquoi j'ai été si longue ? Big prob pour moi aller sur Internet ^^ Et valà, j'me remets à raconter ma vie ! Maaaaaaaaaaarchi pour ton review !!!!

_Audy124 :_ Valà la suite, enfin bon, je crois que j'ai encore coupé le chapitre a un moment assez crucial ^^ Enfin, tu verras par toi-même. Merci !!!

_Lili :_ Si mes souvenirs sont bons (faudrait que je relise le quatrième tome mwa) la majorité était fixée à 17 ans vu que tous ceux qui avaient en dessous de cet âge ne pouvaient pas participer au tournoi des Trois Sorciers. C'est pour ça que j'ai mis Harry en 7e année !! (t't'à l'heure j'me suis bien plantée ^^) et puis, avec tout ce qu'il a vécu avec Voldemort (chuis vraiment TROP perverse, j'parle de son combat ^^) ça l'a obligé à mûrir plus vite aussi. M'enfin bon, c'est juste une fic ^^ Et j'ai trouvé ça marrant de mettre Rogue et Harry ensemble ! Marchiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!! Et pis valà la suite !

_Ginny__ P.P.P. :_ J'imaginais plutôt Harry en bi moi ^^ lol, c'est juste que l'homosexualité est quelque chose qui existe, tout comme l'hétérosexualité. Mais bon, c'est juste mon point de vue. Et puis, franchement, pour Sirius et Rémus, j'ai trouvé ça assez transparent dans le livre (c'est peut-être moi aussi ^^). Enfin bref, marchi et valà enfin le chapitre 7 !!!!!!

_Zhusidinuo__ :_ *rougis* Marchiiiiiiiiii !!!! Y semble que je sois pas la seule à être fan du couple Sirius/Rémus !!! J'ai envie d'écrire une fic sur eux, j'ai l'idée mais je vois pas comment réussir à tout dénouer ! ^^ Heu, j'me comprends ^^ Pis valà la suite !!! (J'aime bien ce chapitre en plus !!! ^^)

_Anolis__ :_ Merci. Moi j'trouve que finalement, avec du recul, que Rogue et Harry vont bien ensemble (je sais, chuis zarb, c'est pas nouveau ^^). Enfin bref, valà la suite !!!

_Aï-chan__ :_ SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSTTTTTTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRR !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Chuis trop contente que tu m'ais reviewée !!! Comment as-tu OSE dire comment allait se finir ma fic ? è_é lol. L'épilogue… c't'une bonne question, je sais pas encore quoi y raconter !!! … Alors comme ça c'est toi qui m'as donné toutes les idées, t'en aurais pas une là ? lol. T'inquiète, j'vais trouver !!!! A++++++++++++++++++++++

_Sirie__ :_ Ben la valà !!! avec du retard ^^ Marchi !!!

Les sentiments cachés

Chapitre 7 : Le garçon abandonné.

Après le repas du soir, Harry se dirigea vers les escaliers.

Rémus et Sirius devaient désormais l'attendre.

Severus les rejoindrait plus tard pour ne pas trop attirer l'attention.

Il fut alors devant un tableau représentant un célèbre sorcier se battant contre un dragon.

- _Liber_…

Le tableau bascula et Harry entra dans la chambre.

- Salut ! s'exclama-t-il.

Son parrain et son professeur de défense contre les forces du mal se tournèrent vers lui et lui sourirent.

- Assis-toi ! proposa Rémus.

Harry accepta et prit place avec eux.

Il sortit alors du sac qu'il avait pris les deux paquets qu'il offrit en souriant.

***

Severus arriva environ une demie heure plus tard.

Après l'échange de cadeaux, il y eut une discussion animée où Rémus, Sirius et Severus racontaient quelques passages de leur scolarité à Poudlard alors que Harry les écoutait attentivement.

- On a quand même été bien aidé par la cape d'invisibilité de James, soupira Black.

- Une cape d'invisibilité ? demanda lentement Rogue.

- Heu… Désolé ? tenta Harry avant d'éclater de rire devant la tête de son petit ami.

- Moque-toi de moi, j'te dirai rien ! grogna faussement Severus, souriant soudain lui aussi.

Sirius cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et demanda finalement :

- T'étais pas au courant ?

- Disons que je m'en doutais…

- ^_^

Soudain, McGonagall déboula dans la chambre et lança :

- Venez vite !

Et elle sortit aussi subitement qu'elle était entrée.

Les quatre occupants échangèrent un regard interrogatif avant de se lever pour suivre le professeur de métamorphoses.

***

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le couloir, ils furent attirés par des voix devant la porte d'entrée du château.

Tous les professeurs encore présents à Poudlard étaient là ainsi que Drago et quelques élèves des autres maisons qui étaient restés pendant les vacances.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Rogue en s'approchant.

- Un garçon est entré dans l'enceinte de Poudlard.

Severus dut prendre quelques instants pour comprendre que OUI c'était bien Drago qui avait parlé – il ne parlait plus beaucoup depuis la mort de sa mère – et qu'un garçon – probablement un sorcier – était entré à Poudlard qui, normalement, était invisible pour quiconque ne connaissait pas en avance son emplacement.

- Qui est-ce ? demanda Rémus en avançant à son tour, sans vraiment attendre de réponses.

- Aucune idée, répondit Flitwick.

- Bon, veuillez vous écarter, demanda le directeur en prenant le garçon dans ses bras pour le conduire à l'infirmerie où il pourra être soigné.

Harry le regarda.

Il se sentait bizarrement mal à l'aise.

Comme si la présence de ce garçon clochait.

Et puis, ce n'était pas normal qu'il ait pu entrer à Poudlard.

De plus, il avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu mais n'arrivait pas à trouver où ce qui l'agaçait au plus haut point.

La main que son parrain posa sur son épaule le tira de ses pensées.

Il lui jeta un regard interrogatif et Sirius pencha un peu la tête en direction des escaliers.

Il acquiesça et s'éclipsa discrètement pour rejoindre la chambre de Rémus où ils pourraient continuer la fête.

***

Il s'assit de nouveau sur le canapé mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce garçon.

Il finit par secouer la tête, si cela avait été vraiment grave, Dumbledore s'en serait également rendu compte !

- Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? demanda Severus en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

Harry retint un frisson alors qu'il y repensait.

C'était stupide.

Il était blessé et était arrivé par hasard au château.

Au plus profond de lui, il savait que ce qu'il pensait était faux et qu'il cherchait tout simplement à s'en convaincre.

- J'espère qu'il s'en sortira, soupira Sirius.

Il sursauta, il était une fois de plus plongé dans ses pensées !!!

- Qu'en penses-tu Harry ? demanda Rémus.

Le jeune Potter le regarda quelques secondes avant de finalement murmurer :

- Moi aussi…

Et il frissonna sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

- Ca va ? demanda Rogue en se penchant vers Harry.

Il acquiesça et dit simplement :

- C'est pas grave, j'ai juste un peu froid.

C'était une excuse mais au moins elle était plausible !

De plus, il faisait pas super chaud ici…

Rémus acquiesça et se leva pour allumer un feu.

- C'est normal, l'hiver est plutôt froid par ici.

***

Les heures passèrent et la soirée se passa agréablement bien.

Harry bailla et posa sa tête sur le torse de Severus.

Il était fatigué et avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts.

Il sentit son petit ami passer un bras autour de ses épaules.

Il se nicha un peu plus dans le tissu de la robe de Rogue avant de finalement fermer les yeux.

Lentement, les voix de ses compagnons s'éloignèrent alors qu'il plongeait dans le sommeil.

***

_Harry regarda autour de lui._

_Il rêvait._

_Il soupira, cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'il faisait exactement le même rêve._

_Ce qu'il n'appréciait pas particulièrement._

_Voldemort__ apparut devant lui alors que son environnement se faisait de plus en plus précis._

_Les murs étaient blancs et l'odeur caractéristique des hôpitaux flottait dans l'air._

_Il reconnut soudain l'infirmerie de l'école._

_Il reporta son attention sur Voldemort._

_C'était lui et pourtant… ce n'était pas son corps._

_Il ressemblait étrangement au garçon blessé…_

_C'ETAIT ce garçon._

_Harry recula d'un pas et il se rendit compte qu'il pouvait bouger._

_D'habitude, il était figé, il était un simple spectateur._

_Voldemort__ prit alors la parole, d'une voix légèrement différente mais avec les mêmes intonations habituelles._

_Il avait changé de corps mais pas d'esprit._

_- Tu ne croyais tout de même pas avoir réussi à me tuer, demanda le mage noir d'une voix froide et coupante._

_- Tu es mort, répondit simplement Harry._

_Bien que sa voix était calme, il était loin d'être aussi confiant._

_- Looooooouuuuuuuupé !!!_

_Et avec un dernier sourire en coin, Voldemort disparut, semblant se fondre dans le mur derrière lui._

_L'obscurité tomba peu à peu, le plongeant finalement totalement dans le noir._

_Harry regarda autour de lui mais il n'y avait rien._

_Seulement l'obscurité à perte de vue._

_Un peu comme s'il s'était perdu dans l'espace._

_Du moins supposait-il que cela faisait cet effet, il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de le visiter._

_Et ne le souhaitait pas particulièrement en fait._

_Il secoua la tête, il avait dérivé de son problème d'origine._

_Il était coincé dans le monde onirique._

_Et Voldemort était de retour._

_Bon, un problème à la fois !!! Il fallait d'abord qu'il sorte d'ici…_

_Il ferma les yeux et se concentra, faisant appel à toute sa magie pour briser cet espace._

_Il la sentit augmenter, l'entourer, le protéger._

_L'espace l'entourant commença à se fissurer et il renforça sa concentration._

_Il entendit le rire de Voldemort au loin alors que les 'murs' qui l'entouraient se reformer, comblant chaque fissure._

_Une dernière pensée traversa son esprit : Il s'était fait piéger._

_Puis il ne put tenir sa concentration et s'évanouit._

***

Severus passa tendrement sa main dans les cheveux désordonnés de Harry.

Le jeune garçon dormait profondément.

Bien que ses traits soient légèrement crispés, il ne semblait pas faire un cauchemar.

Il fronça soudain les sourcils en voyant tous les muscles de l'attrapeur se contracter.

Sa magie s'amplifia soudain autour de lui, l'entourant comme si elle formait un cocon protecteur autour de son corps.

Rémus et Sirius entrèrent dans la pièce, certainement attirés par l'énergie que dégageait Harry.

Soudain, la magie s'évanouit et le corps du jeune Potter retomba dans les bras de Rogue, semblant inerte.

***

Le garçon se réveilla et un sourire cruel étira ses lèvres.

Il avait battu Harry.

Doucement, sans qu'il s'en rende compte, il s'était initié dans ses rêves, lui montrant ses plus grandes peurs.

De plus, le jeune Potter était trop éreinté pour réussir à se libérer de l'espace dans lequel il l'avait coincé.

Et il avait découvert comment le battre quand il se réveillerait.

SI il se réveillait.

La victoire ne pouvait plus lui échapper.

A suivre

Re-pitite note de l'auteur : Ben, en fait, après relecture c'est surtout le passage du rêve que j'aime bien ^^ Et pis, comme d'hab, j'attends vos commentaires please !!!! Et j'essaierai de mettre la suite dans pas longtemps ^^


	8. Haine

Titre : Les sentiments cachés

Auteur : Le nérisson sadique

Genre : Yaoi. Y'a un slash donc pour ceux qui aiment pas, vous êtes prévenus. Et Rogue est TRES OOC ^^

Rating : J'mettrai PG mais chuis pas sûre ^^

Couples : Maintenant tout le monde est au courant : la fic est surtout basée sur un Rogue/Harry ^^ et un pitit peu Rémus/Sirius

Base : Harry Potter

Disclaimer : Les persos de HP sont pas à moi mais à JKR.

Pitite note de l'auteur : Coucou tout le monde !!! Eh vi, j'update enfin ^^ En fait, j'ai pas été là des vacances et là chuis en exam alors ^^ Enfin bref, marchi pour vos reviews !!! Ca m'a remonté le morale ^^

Et puis, pour me faire pardonner ^^ y'a un petit supplément ^^

_Elava :_ Merci !!! Et pis valà la suite ^^ J'espère que t'aimeras !

_Lily of the valley :_ Merci !!!! C'est vachement sympa! Contente que ça te plaise! Et puis, promis c'est une happy end ^^ T'es fan de Sev' aussi ? Enfin valà enfin le chapitre 8, TRES space ^^ Faut que j'arrête la caféine ^^

_Lady-be__ :_ Marchi pour le review ! Valà la suite ! Je sais, ENFIN ^^

_Isymea__ :_ Merci ^^ Pour Sirius et Rémus y'a du nouveau ^^ Et puis, je sais pas pourquoi, mais j'aime bien faire souffrir Harry ^^

_Lily :_ Merci !!! Chuis désolée d'être aussi longue entre mes updates mais je vais pas super souvent sur Internet donc j'essaie de mettre toutes mes fics à jour quand j'y vais ^^ Mais bon, le chapitre 8 est enfin là ^^

_Hedwidge_118 :_ Valà enfin la suite, je suis désolée d'avoir fait autant attendre ^^

Les sentiments cachés

Chapitre 8 : Haine.

Harry se réveilla lentement et regarda autour de lui.

Il reconnut l'endroit pour y être allé de nombreuses fois.

L'infirmerie.

Il fronça les sourcils et s'assit dans son lit.

Son regard tomba sur son bras et il vit que les arabesques étaient de nouveau réapparues.

Que s'était-il passé ?

Il ne se souvenait plus.

Il se rappelait s'être endormi dans les bras de Severus – il ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement à ce souvenir – et après, c'était le noir total.

Ce qui était normal vu qu'il s'était endormi mais ce qui n'expliquait pas ce qu'il faisait à l'infirmerie !!!

Et puis, il avait l'impression qu'il s'était passé quelque chose d'important.

Il finit par hausser les épaules, si c'était si important, il s'en rappellerait !

Il se leva et prit appui quelques minutes sur le mur à côté de lui, le temps que le vertige passe.

Lorsque sa vue fut tout à fait stable et non plus brouillée, il se dirigea vers la porte, enfilant au passage sa robe de sorcier.

Alors qu'il allait franchir le seuil de la porte, il regarda derrière lui, étonné que l'infirmière ne soit pas là pour l'obliger à se recoucher.

Il vit dans un coin, Rémus et Sirius endormis.

Ils l'avaient certainement veillé.

Mais ce qui le fit sourire fut leurs deux mains liées.

Se seraient-ils enfin casés ?

Il s'appuya soudain lourdement contre la porte alors qu'il sentait son énergie le quitter.

Il comprit lorsqu'il vit son bras.

Les arabesques avaient disparu.

Il ferma de nouveau les yeux quelques minutes puis franchit la porte et se dirigea vers la Grande Salle.

Il dut s'arrêter plusieurs fois mais arriva enfin devant la porte qu'il poussa.

Il se demanda fugitivement s'il n'aurait pas dû rester encore un peu à l'infirmerie le temps qu'il récupère ses forces mais décida que non.

Après tout, si cela avait été vraiment grave, l'infirmière l'aurait retenu !

Quoique, comme l'infirmière n'était pas là…

Il secoua la tête, chassant toutes ces pensées, ce n'était pas vraiment le moment !!!

Il se décida enfin à entrer dans la Grande Salle.

Elle était presque déserte.

Il vit Dumbledore, McGonagall et Rogue à la table des professeurs et seuls deux ou trois élèves dont Drago.

Alors qu'ils regardaient les autres, il reconnut le garçon qui était arrivé la veille – ou avant il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était à l'infirmerie – et se souvint soudain de son rêve.

Ou plutôt du piège dans lequel il était tombé.

Son regard se durcit soudain et le garçon se leva, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Harry se demanda fugitivement comment il avait fait pour se sortir du piège.

Il haussa les épaules, c'était sûrement en rapport avec les arabesques apparues sur sa peau lors de son réveil.

Il ne savait pas vraiment trop comment les contrôler.

Le garçon s'approcha et sortit sa baguette de sa poche.

Harry le regarda faire, Dumbledore aurait pas dû le désarmer normalement ?

Mais au lieu de la pointer vers lui comme il aurait cru, il se retourna vers la table des professeurs.

- Impero.

Harry vit, comme au ralenti, le sort frapper de plein fouet le professeur de potions qui se figea sous l'effet.

Le garçon se tourna vers lui et dit, un étrange sourire victorieux aux lèvres :

- J'ai trouvé ton point faible, Potter.

Harry serra les poings, comment osait-il ?!?!

Il ferma les yeux pour se calmer, céder à la colère n'était pas vraiment une bonne idée.

La dernière fois que c'était arrivé… toutes les choses autour de lui avaient eu tendance à exploser.

Il s'en souvenait parfaitement : Voldemort s'en était pris à Sirius. C'était à peine une semaine avant qu'il ne le batte définitivement.

Voldemort.

Encore et toujours lui.

Ne serait-il donc jamais tranquille ?

Sa colère qui s'était quelque apaisée se transforma en haine envers ce mage qui lui avait gâché la vie.

Il avait tué ses parents.

Cédric Diggory, son… rival.

Hermione et Ron avaient failli y passer.

Ainsi que Sirius qui avait passé plus d'un mois dans le coma.

Seul un miracle l'avait guéri. Ou était-ce lui inconsciemment ?

De plus, combien de familles avait-il détruit ? Neville, Drago, et qui d'autres ?

Et maintenant, MAINTENANT, il osait s'en prendre à Severus ?

Harry rouvrit les yeux, des flammes s'y voyant presque.

Haine.

C'était la seule chose qu'on y distinguait.

Il avait pourtant essayé de prendre le dessus sur ses sentiments mais avait finalement laissé tomber.

La part qui, en lui, voulait rester lucide avait été écrasée par la haine.

Il n'y avait plus rien d'autres.

Vengeance.

Et pour cela, mort.

La mort de cet être haï : Voldemort.

Harry était étrangement lucide tout en étant complètement aveuglé.

Lucide sur le but à atteindre.

Aveuglé par ses sentiments.

Il répondit enfin à la provocation de son ennemi :

- C'est entre toi et moi Voldemort, as-tu peur pour t'en prendre aux autres ?

Le silence qui les entourait était interrogatif, surpris.

Il se transforma lentement en peur puis en panique.

La mage que tout le monde craignait était parmi eux !

Bien qu'il ne voyait pas les personnes autour de lui, il pouvait ressentir leurs émotions.

C'était vraiment étrange mais il passa dessus, reléguant cette information plus loin pour la traiter plus tard. Pour le moment, il n'était pas en état de réfléchir sur ce qui se passait en dehors de son combat.

Il entendit le rire du mage noir et se re-concentra sur son ennemi.

- Mais pourquoi donc me priverai-je de cette assurance ? Après tout, je représente le mal non !

C'était vrai.

Le peu de respect qu'Harry avait pour lui disparut aussi soudainement que Ron devant une araignée.[1]

Voldemort ne méritait plus de vivre.

- Tu vas mourir, murmura le jeune Potter, juste assez fort pour que Voldemort l'entende.

La phrase était simple, trois mots et pourtant. Elle renfermait le destin d'un être.

- Je voudrai voir ça tiens ! répliqua le mage.

Harry sortit sa baguette, prêt à attaquer lorsqu'il sentit soudain sa peau le brûler.

Pourtant cela ne faisait pas mal, c'était même réconfortant. Et c'était là depuis un moment.

Il y fit enfin attention et comprit, sans même regarder, de quoi il s'agissait.

Les arabesques montrant son appartenance à la lignée du bien.

Ces signes qui avaient prédéfini son destin.

Un sourire étira les lèvres de Harry.

Froid.

Déterminé.

Dangereux.

Il était maintenant en pleine possession de ses moyens.[2]

Et Voldemort allait déguster.[3]

- Tut, tut, tut, sourit le mage noir le plus puissant de tous les temps, tu oublies quelqu'un.

A quelques mètres derrière lui se tenait Severus Rogue, son otage.

Harry serra un peu plus les poings.

Il ne pouvait rien tenter contre le mage tant qu'il le retenait.

Et il ne pouvait le libérer tant qu'il était sous l'effet du sortilège de l'Impérium.

- Somnus.

Le jet bleu atteint son objectif, le professeur de potions, qui s'effondra par terre.

Harry se tourna vers l'origine de ce sort pour voir Drago qui tenait toujours sa baguette.

Le blond lui sourit légèrement et Harry inclina la tête, le remerciant.

Le jeune Malefoy haussa les épaules et se leva pour s'occuper de Rogue, désormais endormi.

Le brun revint au mage noir.

Désormais il devait payer.

Le même sourire étira les lèvres des adversaires.

Le vrai combat commençait.

Un combat à mort.

Seul l'un des deux sortirait vainqueur de ce duel.

Et ce serait celui qui sera encore vivant.

A suivre !!!

Pitite note : Ouah ! C'est moi qu'ai écrit ça ?! C'est… space !!

  


* * *

[1] Comparaison débile

[2] *relis la dernière phrase* è_é NON, c'est pas au sens pervers !!!

[3] N'y pensez même pas !!! Et pis, pô ma fôt si j'ai tendance à faire des sous-entendus ^^


	9. pitit supplément

Pitit supplément cadeau pour vous ^^

Ca se passa à la fin du chapitre 7 et avant le 8!

Rémus et Sirius étaient dans la pièce d'à côté en train de préparer un bol de chocolat chaud pour Rogue et eux-mêmes. Harry s'était déjà endormi, ce qui était loin d'être étonnant.

Un... 'débordement' de magie attira leur attention et ils se retournèrent en même temps, remarquant que cela venait probablement de la pièce voisine. Mais il n'y avait que Rogue et...

- Harry! murmura Sirius en se précipitant vers la porte.

Il l'ouvrit violemment, la faisant vibrer sur ses gonds et regarda l'étrange scène se déroulant sous ses yeux.

Il remarqua distraitement, trop fasciné par ce qui se passait, que Rémus venait d'arriver et qu'il se trouvait derrière, probablement autant dérouté.

La magie entourant Harry était tellement forte qu'elle se VOYAIT!!!! Lorsqu'une grande quantité d'énergie était déployée, toute personne ayant une affinité quelconque avec la magie - aussi bien sorciers que quelques moldus - la RESSENTAIT.

Le niveau de puissance était... tellement élevé.

Sirius aurait voulu demander ce qui s'est passé ou avancer et réveiller son filleul, ce n'était PAS normal!, mais il était simplement figé.

La magie flottant autour de son filleul s'évanouit et le corps d'Harry se détentit, retombant dans les bras de Rogue.

- Qu'est-ce... Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? murmura Rémus à côté de lui, sa voix encore hésitante.

Black secoua la tête, n'en ayant aucune idée, et avança enfin, ses jambes le portant difficilement jusqu'au canapé.

Rogue semblait dans le même état de choc qu'eux, cherchant probablement ce qui avait bien pu arriver.

- Je vais chercher le Directeur, lança Rémus.

Il avança et, posant une main sur l'épaule de Sirius, la lui serra brièvement pour montrer son soutien et sortit de sa chambre.

- Il avait l'air bien, hein? demanda Black, la culpabilité le gagnant. Après tout, il n'avait rien vu la dernière fois, alors pourquoi cela aurait-il changé?

- J'ai rien vu, vint la réponse du maître en Potions.

Sa voix était étranglée et chargée en émotions.

Il avait failli perdre Harry une première fois et puis... ils s'étaient casés et là ça recommençait ENCORE!!!

*             *             *

Rémus lança un petit coup d'oeil à Rogue qui faisait les cent pas. L'infirmière était dans la salle d'à côté en train d'examiner Harry et chacun attendait le verdict de Pomfresh. Le Directeur assis sur une chaise, les yeux fermés, Sirius, la tête dans les mains, Rogue, en train de faire les cent pas, Mc Gonagall, qui essayait de rester calme mais dont les yeux révélaient l'inquiétude et lui, assis à côté de Black en train de prier silencieusement pour que ce ne soit rien de grave.

Le moment sembla s'étirer, les secondes se transformant en minutes et les minutes en heures.

Enfin, la porte s'ouvrit et Mrs Pomfresh sortit.

Aussitôt, tous les regards furent braqués sur elle et elle se retint juste à temps de soupirer.

- Je suis désolé mais un sort semble le garder prisonnier et je n'étais pas été capable de le briser ou de déterminer d'où il venait.

- Un... sort? demanda Sirius, incrédule, mais de qui?

L'infirmière secoua la tête, montrant son ignorance.

*             *             *

Cela faisait maintenant plus de deux jours que Harry avait été victime de ce sort et aucun changement ne s'était produit.

Sirius, Rémus, Severus, Mc Gonagall et l'infirmière passaient une certaine partie de leur temps à la bibliothèque - recevant ainsi parfois les regards étonnés des élèves restés pendant les vacances - recherchant quel sort exactement avait été lancé mais c'était malheureusement en vain.

Les deux Maraudeurs entrèrent dans l'infirmerie et Rogue leva le regard vers eux puis secoua lentement la tête, leur indiquant qu'il n'y avait toujours aucun changement.

Il se leva de la chaise où il était assis et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres d'Harry avant de quitter le chevet de son petit ami.

Alors qu'il allait franchir la porte de l'infirmerie, Rémus le retint par le bras et, plantant son regard dans celui du professeur de Potions, lui conseilla:

- Tu devrais te reposer un peu, t'as l'air exténué et ce n'est pas en te rendant malade que tu vas nous aider pour les recherches!

Rogue lui lança un regard légèrement dédaigneux et partit mais le loup-garou savait que ce qu'il avait dit allait faire son petit bout de chemin dans l'esprit de Rogue.

Rémus rejoignit alors son ami qui s'était installé à côté du lit d'Harry, regardant les traits pâles de son filleul.

- J'arrive toujours pas à y croire, murmura Sirius avec un petit sourire, lui et Severus, qui aurait pu imaginer ça un jour?

Le loup-garou acquiesça et posa une main sur l'épaule de Black qui se retourna, curieux.

- Tu sais, ce que j'ai dit à Rogue et bien... c'est valable pour toi aussi... Je trouve que tu te surmènes trop!

- C'est normal, répliqua Black en détournant le regard, c'est mon filleul et je veux le protéger.

- Mais il a besoin de ta présence en tant que toi!!! Pas de quelqu'un d'éreinté tenant à peine sur ses pieds!!

Rémus se tut, la gorge nouée. Dieu seul savait que cela lui en coûtait de parler ainsi à son ami. Il savait que ce qu'il lui avait dit lui ferait probablement mal mais il devait réagir! Il ne lui permettrait pas de se laisser aller, le fait qu'Harry soit dans le coma lui faisait déjà assez mal!

- Tu... tu ne peux pas comprendre, répliqua Sirius, je suis son parrain et...

- Parce que tu crois que je ne m'inquiète pas pour lui? demanda Rémus, sentant les larmes commençant à lui piquer les yeux, tu crois que j'en ai rien à faire de lui? Que le fait qu'il soit dans le coma ne me fait ni chaud ni froid?!

Il maudit sa faiblesse quand il entendit sa voix se briser par l'émotion. Le fait que Sirius pouvait penser ça de lui lui était insupportable...

Il savait qu'il était trop sentimal mais l'état d'Harry et son inquiétude lui avaient mis les nerfs à vif.

Sirius leva la tête, étonné de l'éclat de voix de son ami d'habitude toujours si calme et sentit son coeur se serrer lorsqu'il vit les yeux de Rémus briller, comme s'il retenait ses larmes.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, murmura-t-il, cherchant à se justifier.

Lupin lui lança un regard indescriptible et se dirigea vers la porte. Il ne pouvait simplement pas supporter et exploser ici, au milieu d'une infirmerie, n'était certainement pas la meilleure chose à faire.

Sirius se leva - renversant sa chaise au passage qui tomba au sol avec un bruit lourd - et retint son ami par le bras, l'empêchant de partir.

Rémus ne se retourna pas, ne voulant pas montrer les larmes qui coulaient maintenant le long de ses joues.

- S'il te plaît - la voix de Sirius résonna bizarrement à ses oreilles - ne... ne m'abandonne pas... ne m'abandonne plus...

Rémus comprit soudain que Black parlait de son séjour à Azkaban, lorsque tous l'avait abandonné.

Le loup-garou se retourna alors, ne pouvant supporter la voix peinée de son ami et le prit dans ses bras, profitant sans arrière pensées de l'étreinte.

Sirius finit par s'éloigner un peu de Rémus avec regrets. Il se reprochait d'avoir laissé tomber le masque qu'il portait, de s'être laissé submerger par ses émotions et d'avoir montré sa faiblesse.

Lorsqu'il regarda Lupin, pour s'excuser, il fut étonné de voir deux traînées humides le long de ses joues.

- Hé, Rémus? demanda-t-il doucement, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

- Rien, murmura le loup-garou en fuyant son regard.

Sirius, bien décidé de tirer cette affaire au clair, souleva doucement le menton de son ami de sa main et accrocha son regard au sien.

Il fut quelque peu destabilisé parce qu'il y lut mais bientôt, se sentit comme hypnotisé par ces yeux.

Il avança la tête, ayant à peine conscience de ce qu'il faisait et ne reprit ses esprits que lorsque ses lèvres entrèrent en contact avec celles de Rémus.

Il paniqua tout d'abord puis se dit qu'il devait vraiment être fatigué, perdre deux fois le contrôl de ses sentiments en même pas dix minutes.

Mais, bientôt, il se rendit compte que le loup-garou ne le repoussait pas, semblant même... accentuer le baiser?

Il finit par arrêter de penser, profitant simplement de ce moment.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent au bout d'un moment, Rémus avança et enlaça Sirius, posant sa tête sur son épaule tout en priant qu'il ne le repousse pas.

Au contraire, Black le prit dans ses bras et lui murmura à l'oreille:

- Je t'aime mon loup-garou préféré.

Fin

_Note de l'auteur:_ Euh... non, finalement je m'abstiens de commentaires ^^ A part que j'ai pas eu le temps de relire donc chuis désolée si y'a des fautes d'orthographe !


	10. Le combat

Titre : Les sentiments cachés

Auteur : Le nérisson sadique

Genre : Yaoi. Y'a un slash donc pour ceux qui aiment pas, vous êtes prévenus. Et Rogue est TRES OOC ^^

Rating : J'mettrai PG mais chuis pas sûre ^^

Couples : Maintenant tout le monde est au courant : la fic est surtout basée sur un Rogue/Harry ^^ et un pitit peu Rémus/Sirius

Base : Harry Potter

Disclaimer : Les persos de HP sont pas à moi mais à JKR.

Pitite note de l'auteur : Salut !!! Pas me jeter de pierres s'il vous plaît mais probs d'Internet + devoirs + annifs dans la famille = beaucoup de retard ^^ Chuis désolée, franchement, j'essaierai de mettre la suite plus vite !!

_Hedwidge_118 :_ Désolée de pas t'avoir répondu dans le chapitre précédent mais j'ai reçu ta review après avoir fait ma mise à jour, je suis désolée ! Merci de m'avoir reviewée, ça me fait très plaisir… Et c'est vrai que le chapitre 9 n'est pas non plus arrivé très vite, pardon !!

_Isymea__ :_ *rougis* Merci !!! Bon, ben valà le combat dans son intégralité m'enfin bon… Harry s'en sort pas vraiment indemne ^^ J'en dis pas plus à part que je suis pit-être un peu trop sadique *réfléchis* Nan ! ^____^ Enfin bref, j'te laisse lire avant que tu ne t'endormes en lisant mes notes pas intéressante -_-

_Lily of the valley :_ Je sais vraiment pas comment j'ai fait pour écrire le dernier chapitre ^^ en fait, j'devrais arrêter la caféine, ça me tape sur le système, lol. Moi aussi, chuis une fan de SDA, surtout Legolas !!! Contente que ma fic te plaise et j'te laisse lire la suite ^^

_Tiffany__ :_ … Patapé pliz ! Chuis longue à updater mais je fais pas exprès !!! Marchi de m'avoir reviewé et j'te laisse lire le chap 9 en espérant que tu vas aimer !!!

_Lunicorne__ :_ Marchi !!!! Pour savoir qui va gagner le combat, c'est dans ce  chapitre mais j'en dis pas plus pour pas péter le suspens, lol. J'espère que tu vas aimer ce chap !

_Mymye-Potter__ :_ Merciii !!! Bon, ben, valà le chap 9 ! En espérant que tu vas aimer !

_Malika__ m3 :_ Marchi !!!!! J'espère que t'aimeras la suite ! Plus qu'un chapitre et l'épilogue et c'est fini !!! Bref, j'te laisse lire !!

Les sentiments cachés

Chapitre 9 : le combat.

Drago traîna Rogue jusqu'à la table des Serpentards.

Il hésita quelques secondes à le réveiller puis se souvint que ce sort, qui paraissait si simple en apparence était en fait beaucoup plus compliqué.

Il avait pris presque trois mois à réussir à le maîtriser !!!

Ce sort annulait tous les autres, quel que soit leur puissance.

Normalement, l'Impérium devait, lui aussi, avoir été annihilé.

- Espergefaction !

Le sort de Réveil.

Il vit son professeur de potions ouvrir lentement les yeux et regarder autour de lui, étonné et légèrement désorienté.

- Vous êtes dans la Grande Salle, murmura Drago en esquissant un tout-petit-mini-sourire et en baissant sa baguette.

Rogue cligna plusieurs fois des yeux puis s'assit sur la chaise la plus proche.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Drago sembla plutôt gêné et Rogue entendit enfin le bruit d'explosions.

Il tourna la tête et resta figé quelques secondes.

Harry et le garçon se battaient.

- C'est Voldemort, l'informa le jeune Malefoy.

- Mais il est mort !!! s'exclama le professeur de potions.

- Ben non apparemment.

Severus regarda Harry faire un bond de côté pour esquiver le sort.

Mais c'était trop tard.

Il vit le sang couler le long du bras de son petit ami et se mordit la lèvre.

Le combat était d'un trop haut niveau, il ne pouvait rien faire !!!

Il ne ferait que gêner Harry…

Il avait HORREUR de se sentir inutile à ce point, surtout quand ça concernait les personnes qu'il aimait.

Un peu comme avec ses parents…

Il secoua la tête, ça n'avait rien à voir !!!

Harry allait s'en sortir !!! Il avait déjà battu une fois Voldemort et il le ferait une deuxième fois !

L'air sembla se condenser autour de l'attrapeur jusqu'à devenir presque solide.

Et, enfin, il frappa dessus, le projetant à toute vitesse vers Voldemort.

Celui-ci mit ses mains devant lui et essaya d'absorber l'attaque.

Il recula de plusieurs mètres avant de réussir, enfin, à la stopper.

Rogue vit alors Harry, les yeux fermés, appeler à lui la puissance des flammes.

Il vit son corps s'enflammer lentement. Le feu léchait ses vêtements et se propager jusqu'à arriver à sa main valide.

Là, les flammes semblèrent s'envoler pour se rassembler devant lui, prenant la forme d'un phoenix.

Puis il ferma les yeux, guidant son phoenix par la pensée.

L'oiseau millénaire passa à l'attaque.

Dévoilant sa voilure, il plana majestueusement jusqu'à Voldemort avant de l'entourer, le serrant et le brûlant.

Le mage noir semblait en mauvaise position.

Il invoqua rapidement un simple sort d'eau pour réussir à se protéger et repousser les flammes, intensifiant peu à peu le sort.

De l'autre côté, Harry renforça sa concentration, augmentant l'intensité des flammes recouvrant le corps de l'oiseau.

Ils luttèrent plusieurs longues minutes avant que le phoenix ne s'éteigne, vaincu par le sort d'eau.

Le jeune Potter tomba par terre.

Sa concentration avait été coupée brutalement.

De plus, il avait dû lier le phoenix à lui pour le contrôler et tout son corps lui faisait mal, comme si on avait voulu lui arracher la peau.

Il ressentait, dans chacun de ses membres, la disparition de sa créature.

Il semblait plongé dans un tourbillon de douleur et tout ce qui l'empêchait de se laisser emporter était sa haine.

Il devait tuer Voldemort !!!

Il se releva, d'abord titubant puis plus sûr de lui, il allait réussir !!!

Severus crut que son coeur allait s'arrêter lorsque Harry s'effondra par terre et il vit avec soulagement qu'il se relevait.

Il se maudissait de ne pouvoir rien faire, s'en voulant de ne pas être plus puissant.

Il crut que sa mâchoire allait se décrocher lorsqu'il croisa le regard de son petit ami.

Du doré apparaissait dans l'iris et se mélangeait peu à peu au vert émeraude.

Bien que la Grande Salle était éclairée, on voyait les yeux du jeune Potter briller lentement.

Harry lui sourit légèrement avant de tourner la tête et de se re-concentrer sur Voldemort.

Severus avait eu l'impression que son regard s'était radouci un court instant avant qu'il ne détourne le visage.

Il fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il distingua l'halo lumineux qui entourait le jeune sorcier.

Il semblait encore plus puissant qu'avant…

Voldemort, pendant que Harry était à terre, avait préparé une lame de glace qu'il lançait maintenant sur son ennemi.

Le jeune Potter invoqua les flammes et essaya de la faire fondre.

Mais il ne réussit pas à tout à fait à la dissoudre et se prit les quelques éclat qui restaient dans le côté.

Harry baissa la tête et vit sa robe en lambeaux devenir plus foncée aux endroits où elle s'imbibait de sang.

Elle avait déjà été déchirée par endroits et était vraiment en triste état aussi décida-t-il de l'enlever pour qu'elle ne l'entrave pas dans ses mouvements.

Il se retrouva en pantalon, torse nu.

Les personnes présentes ouvrirent grand les yeux, le corps d'Harry dégageait une puissante lumière blanche qui l'entourait, le suivant dans chacun de ses mouvements.

De plus, sa peau était fort pâle, faisant encore plus ressortir les arabesques noires.

Harry posa la main sur son côté et la retira couverte de sang.

Il fixa alors Voldemort, encore plus déterminé.

Soudain, il pencha la tête en arrière sur un cri muet de douleur.

Severus se mordit la lèvre et agrippa la table pour ne pas se lever et se jeter sur Voldemort.

Il avait peur pour son petit ami…

Le mage noir prenait de plus en plus l'avantage et le combat tournait à la défaveur d'Harry.

Il ne voulait pas le perdre, surtout par lui !

Harry regarda sa main tâchée de sang et sentit soudain une douleur cuisante au niveau de son côté, à sa blessure.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et regarda Voldemort.

Ils se fixèrent quelques instants dans les yeux, se défiant mutuellement.

Harry pencha la tête vers l'arrière, les yeux exorbités, tous les muscles tendus à l'extrême alors qu'une nouvelle vague de magie remontait en lui, augmentant sa puissance et sa douleur pour la même occasion.

Il lui semblait qu'on lui avait planté des aiguilles chauffées à blanc dans tout le corps.

Puis, enfin, la douleur se calma. Pourtant, elle était toujours présente en lui, comme anesthésiée.

Il se remit droit, ses jambes tremblaient un peu et il haletait.

Ce n'était pas certainement pas dans cet état qu'il réussirait à vaincre Voldemort !

Il comprit soudain que son corps ne supportait pas le surplus de magie.

Bien sûr, chaque jour, il faisait des exercices, l'entraînant et apprenant à la maîtriser mais jamais à ce niveau.

Rien n'avait préparé son corps à supporter ça.

Il fallait qu'il finisse ce combat, vite !!

Ou sinon…

Il risquait de ne plus avoir aucun contrôle de lui…

Il secoua la tête mais comprit qu'il était trop tard, il se sentait de plus en plus tomber dans les limbes de son esprit.

Bientôt, il serait enfermé dans son propre corps, pas comme dans le monde onirique, il serait simplement écrasé, annihilé. Laissant juste derrière lui un corps sans personne pour le contrôler.

A part la magie.

Quelle ironie !!! Il aura survécu à Voldemort pour mourir de lui-même.

Il vit alors l'air autour de lui se troubler, un peu comme quand il préparait un sort.

Mais il n'avait rien fait !!!

Il comprit soudain, sa magie sortait… L'abandonnait-elle ?

Il se sentit baigner dans cette énergie, se sentant en sécurité dans ce cocon protecteur.

Bien sûr, il voulait tuer Voldemort mais c'était maintenant impossible…

Et soudain, il abandonna toute résistance.

A quoi servait la vengeance ?

A quoi bon continuer ?

Il vit sa vision autour de lui se troubler jusqu'à disparaître.

Maintenant, tout était noir autour de lui, il n'y avait…

Plus…

Rien…

Severus regarda Harry et vit son visage se détendre un peu, comme si la douleur était en train de passer.

Enfin, il se redressa, pas très assuré par contre.

Il semblait… perdu…

Il vit dans ses yeux l'hésitation qui se transformait lentement en…

Résignation ?

NON !!!!! Il ne fallait surtout pas !!!!

Il se leva d'un coup, faisant tomber sa chaise et sursauter tout le monde.

Il reçut les regards étonnés des personnes présentes puis sentit la main de Drago sur son épaule qui le força à se rasseoir.

- Ce n'est pas en mourrant que vous l'aiderez !

Rogue savait que son élève avait raison…

Il oublia – momentanément – son idée d'aller aider Harry sous l'effet de la surprise.

Son petit ami avait fermé les yeux et il baignait maintenant dans une bulle de lumière.

Il semblait… endormi…

Alors il avait raison, il avait abandonné…

Pourquoi ?

La bulle qui entourait le corps d'Harry continua à s'intensifier, augmentant de volume et de luminosité.

Il dut détourner le regard tellement il brillait.

Il y eut une grande explosion et puis… plus rien…

Il rouvrit les yeux et vit Harry, allongé par terre, évanoui.

Il regarda de l'autre côté et vit un deuxième corps au sol.

Celui du garçon, de Voldemort.

Il ferma les yeux et se concentra mais il ne sentait plus rien en ce corps.

Le néant.

Il était mort, plus rien ne subsistait.

Sans plus réfléchir, il se leva et courut jusqu'au corps de son petit ami.

à suivre

Re-pitite note de l'auteur : Valà, la fin du combat ^^ Explication de comment Harry a battu Voldemort dans l'épilogue !

A part ça, est-ce que vous pouvez me laisser une ch'tite review pour m'dire ce que vous en pensez pliz ?


	11. la Dernière Epreuve

Titre : Les sentiments cachés

Auteur : Le nérisson sadique

Genre : Yaoi. Y'a un slash donc pour ceux qui aiment pas, vous êtes prévenus. Et Rogue est TRES OOC ^^

Rating : J'mettrai PG mais chuis pas sûre ^^

Couples : Maintenant tout le monde est au courant : la fic est surtout basée sur un Rogue/Harry ^^ et un pitit peu Rémus/Sirius

Base : Harry Potter

Disclaimer : Les persos de HP sont pas à moi mais à JKR.

Pitite note de l'auteur : Hello tout le monde ! Je suis désolée mais je crois que j'arriverai jamais à faire une mise à jour sans retards -_- Enfin, valà le chapitre 10, le dernier pis l'épilogue et l'histoire sera finie -_-

Enfin bref, j'aurai plus de temps pour les autres fics !

Marchi à tous les reviewers !! Ca m'a fait super plaisir !!!!

_Chen__ :_ Ben, Harry tout dans le coma à la fin. Et pis valà le dernier chapitre !!! Merci de ton review ^___^

_Tiffany__ :_ Merci !!! J'vais devoir faire attention alors parce qu'après que j'aurai mis la fin, tu pourras me taper, lol.

_Solar__ :_ Merci !!! Mais c'est une idée pour expliquer pourquoi Harry a réussi à survivre à Voldemort, c'est vrai que c'est assez… bizarre…

_Isymea__ :_ Merci !!! Mah non, l'est pas mort cette fois, juste dans le coma ^^ Pis, j'vais pas laisser pitit Sevy comme ça quand même ^^

_Lunicorne__ :_ Marchi !!! Bon, c'est l'dernier chapitre mais y reste l'épilogue !!!

_Shinta__ :_ Merciiiiiii ! Valà le chapitre 10 !!! L'épilogue ce sera pour la prochaine fois ^^

_Rowena4 :_ Merci ! Faut dire que j'aime bien le couple Harry/Rogue même si, au début, cette fic c'était un pari avec une amie ^^

Les sentiments cachés

Chapitre 10 : La dernière Epreuve

Harry cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, il se sentait bizarre et n'arrivait pas à définir d'où cela venait.

Il regarda autour de lui et remarqua qu'il était à l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Il se demanda aussitôt pourquoi.

L'infirmière entra et lui sourit lorsqu'elle vit qu'il était réveillé.

- Tes parents étaient très inquiets, je vais les appeler.

Ses… parents ? Harry cligna des yeux une nouvelle fois. Ses parents… Ce mot sonnait étrangement en lui et il se demanda alors pourquoi. C'était normal que ses parents s'inquiètent pour lui…

La porte de sa chambre claqua et deux personnes entrèrent. Une femme auburn, les même yeux que lui et un homme qui ne pouvait renier ses liens de parenté avec Harry tant il lui ressemblait.

- Mon chéri, ça va ? demanda la femme… sa mère en venant s'asseoir à côté de lui.

- Oui, … m'man, répondit le jeune Gryffondor en esquissant un sourire.

Son père avança à son tour et posa une main sur l'épaule de sa femme.

- Alors champion, pas trop en mauvais état ? demanda James Potter en souriant tendrement à son fils.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Harry en essayant de s'asseoir.

Sa mère se leva aussitôt et l'aida à s'installer, disposant quelques coussins dans son dos.

Le jeune Gryffondor se laissa aller et ne put retenir un sourire. Il se demanda soudain pourquoi il se sentait aussi coupable de se laisser un peu aller, il avait comme l'impression d'avoir trahi quelqu'un.

- Tu ne te souviens pas ? demanda James en fronçant les sourcils. Tu as fait une chute lors du dernier match de Quidditch, un cognard, finit-il en secouant la tête.

Harry hocha la tête. Il ne se souvenait pas vraiment mais avait quelques impressions.

- Et on a gagné ?

- Le match a été annulé, lança son père en souriant. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu vas réussir à battre ces Serpentards !!!

Harry acquiesça et la porte s'ouvrit une fois de plus, laissant passer un jeune homme blond apparemment très inquiet.

- Harry !! L'infirmière m'a dit que tu étais réveillé, je suis venu voir comment tu allais, j'étais super inquiet, tu pourrais un peu penser à nous avant de faire des chutes pareilles, tu ne rends pas compte que notre coeur a encore été mis à rude épreuve (…)

- Voui Drago, je suis désolé, coupa Harry.

Il se demanda alors ce que faisait le blond là, il était sensé être son ex-pire ennemi et ne pas s'inquiéter à ce point pour lui!

Il secoua la tête. Il était son meilleur ami avec Ron et Hermione et un des plus brillants Gryffondors !!

- Oh bonjour, Monsieur, madame !! continua Malefoy sur sa lancée en se tournant vers ses parents.

Harry se demanda pourquoi cette scène lui semblait iréelle, pourquoi tout cela semblait être un rêve.

***

L'infirmière l'avait laissé sortir le lendemain, peut-être parce qu'il avait passé la vieille à la supplier…

Il rejoignit donc ses amis au petit déjeuner, leur souriant pour mettre fin à toutes leurs questions.

Il s'assit à sa table, celle des Gryffondors entre Ron et Drago.

- Alors ? Je vous ai pas trop manqué ? demanda Potter en souriant.

- Tu sais très bien qu'on ne peut pas se passer de toi ! répondit Hermione en battant excessivement des sourcils, provoquant le fou-rire des quatre amis.

- McGonagall m'a demandé de te dire que tes parents sont à Pré-au-lard on y va ce week-end, enfin demain, lança Drago après s'être calmé.

Harry acquiesça en souriant. Il se tourna vers la porte d'entrée qui venait de s'ouvrir et d'où retentirent quelques exclamations.

- Harry ! Tu es réveillé ! L'infirmière était d'accord ? Comment as-tu pu ne pas me prévenir avant ! J'étais mort d'inquiétude! (…)

Potter le dévisagea quelques secondes et s'exclama avec surprise :

- Severus !

Il était pas sensé être professeur ?

Il secoua la tête, bien sûr que non !!! Il se souvenait encore du début de leur histoire. Après tout Severus était un Serpentard, lui un Gryffondor et ils étaient également tous deux des hommes. Les élèves avaient eu du mal à les accepter. Mais tout ceci était du passé maintenant.

Il se leva et se jeta dans les bras du Serpentard qui l'étreignit après un moment de surprise.

Harry ne sut pourquoi mais ses larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues sans qu'ils ne puissent les en empêcher. Un immense soulagement l'avait envahi lorsqu'il avait vu que son petit ami était bel et bien vivant et qu'il n'était plus sous l'emprise de Voldemort.

Voldemort ? … Qu'est-ce qu'il avait aujourd'hui ? Il avait vraiment des pensées bizarres !!!

- Hé ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda doucement Severus en plantant son regard dans celui d'Harry en essuyant ses larmes tendrement.

- Rien, répondit le Gryffondor en secouant la tête. Ce n'est… rien…

Severus lui sourit, il n'était pas dupe mais ne voulait pas mettre mal à l'aise son petit ami. Harry, mettant de côté ses idées noires, se pencha alors et l'embrassa. Après tout, il avait eu la peur de sa vie en pensant qu'il allait le perdre.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait !! C'était lui qui avait fait une chute, pas Rogue !!!

Il se recula précipitamment, s'attirant le regard étonné de son petit ami, de ses amis et de tous les élèves.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Severus en avançant d'un pas.

Harry recula encore, jusqu'à se trouver acculé contre une table.

- Non, tu… tu n'es pas vrai. Ce n'est pas vrai. Tout est trop parfait !!!! Tout ceci n'existe pas !!!!!!!!!

- Que racontes-tu ? demanda Rogue en avançant encore, se retrouvant maintenant devant le jeune Potter.

Il s'agenouilla devant lui afin de voir ses yeux et lui sourit doucement.

- Bien sûr que j'existe. Je suis ton petit ami, nous sommes ensembles depuis bientôt six mois. Tu ne te souviens pas ?

- C'EST FAUX !!!! hurla Harry.

Il rejeta brusquement la tête en arrière.

La magie, SA magie.

Elle avait essayé de le duper, de le condamner.

Non.

Elle l'avait testé.

Elle voulait savoir s'il était fort. Autant de corps que d'esprit. Il avait subi la dernière Epreuve. Maintenant elle le reconnaissait comme étant son maître. Elle le respectait et lui obéissait.

Tout se brouilla autour de lui. Les formes se 'dématérialisant', redevenant magie et retournant dans son corps.

***

Harry ouvrit lentement les yeux et cligna plusieurs fois des paupières.

Il se sentait extrêmement faible et… abattu.

Sa magie se propagea sur tout son corps, l'enfermant dans un cocon protecteur invisible pour toute personne autre que lui. Elle essayait de le protéger.

Harry eut un petit sourire devant ce geste. Bien sûr, on aurait pu croire qu'elle essayait de se racheter mais le jeune Potter savait que ce n'était pas ça. Elle lui avait fait passer cette épreuve parce que c'était comme ça.

Il sentit le niveau de luminosité réduire et ouvrit les yeux pour voir ce qui se passait.

Sirius le regardait, un grand sourire aux lèvres et les yeux rouges… comme s'il avait pleuré…

- Harry, murmura-t-il en prenant tendrement la main de son filleul dans la sienne.

Le jeune Potter 'sentait' tout l'amour que lui portait Sirius, il le considérait comme son propre fils.

Son coeur se réchauffa et il sourit, tout simplement heureux.

- Je suis content de te voir, murmura Harry.

Black lui sourit et le Gryffondor demanda :

- Où est Severus ?

- Il est dans la Grande Salle. C'est la rentrée aujourd'hui et Dumbledore a dû le tirer derrière lui pour qu'il accepte de quitter ton chevet.

- Est-ce que je peux le voir ?

Il avait besoin d'entendre la voix de son petit ami, de pouvoir simplement le regarder.

Son rêve l'avait marqué plus que ce qu'il pensait. Il avait vu ses parents alors qu'ils étaient morts, quoi d'autres était encore différent ? Et si il avait été touché par une des attaques de Voldemort ?

Sirius hésita mais perçut une légère panique dans les yeux d'Harry. Il avait l'air un peu déphasé et ne voulait pas l'inquiéter encore plus.

Il acquiesça donc et se leva :

- Je vais t'aider à aller jusque là !

- J'crois que je vais me débrouiller, sourit Harry en se levant.

Bien qu'il était extrêmement faible, sa magie le soutenait et il put donc se mettre debout sans problèmes.

- Tu sais, dit Sirius en hésitant, chuis pas sensée me trouver dans l'école.

- C'est pas grave tu sais je…

Harry ne put terminer sa phrase, Black s'était transformé en gros chien noir pour l'accompagner.

Le jeune Potter sourit en secouant la tête et il quitta l'infirmerie après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'oeil derrière lui mais l'infirmière n'était pas là aussi sortit-il.

Après avoir traversé quelques couloirs, il arriva devant les portes de la Grande Salle et hésita un instant.

Il entendit alors la voix de Dumbledore et il tendit l'oreille pour entendre ce qu'il allait dire.

- J'ai quelques nouvelles à vous transmettre et elles ne sont pas vraiment bonnes. Tout d'abord, Voldemort n'était pas mort et il a attaqué l'école pendant les vacances.

Il entendit quelques exclamations surprises, des cris apeurés, des murmures avant que le silence ne revienne.

- Mais il a été vaincu par Harry Potter et est désormais bel et bien mort.

Des soupirs de soulagement parcoururent la salle mais ils furent de courte durée car le directeur ajouta :

- Malheureusement le jeune Potter est dans le coma depuis plus d'une semaine.

Un aboiement fit sursauter Harry et il se retourna pour foudroyer du regard son parrain qui poussa du museau la porte.

Le jeune Gryffondor n'eut plus le choix et il entra dans la salle.

Le silence se fit à son entrée avant qu'un grand sourire n'éclaire le visage de Dumbledore.

- Il semblerait que j'ai parlé trop vite.

Harry alla s'asseoir à sa place. Bien que sa magie le soutenait, il se sentait toujours aussi faible.

Ses amis lui sourirent, heureux de le revoir.

Peu à peu, les regards se détournèrent et le banquet commença.

Le jeune Potter, voyant que l'attention des autres n'était plus braquée sur lui, se retourna et croisa le regard de son professeur de potions.

Rogue lui sourit légèrement et Harry le lui rendit.

Le jeune Gryffondor venait enfin de comprendre. Il avait perdu ses parents à l'âge d'un an mais il avait aujourd'hui toute une famille autour de lui. Son parrain, son petit ami, ses amis. Et puis, il était chez lui, Poudlard était comme sa maison.

Hermione et Ron virent le regard qu'échangèrent le professeur de portions et son élève.

La jeune fille se tourna vers son petit ami et lui sourit d'un air victorieux.

- J'avais raison ! Ils sont ensembles !!

Ron soupira.

- Rien ne peut échapper à ta perspicacité, Herm' ! … Ni à celle des jumeaux, ajouta-t-il au bout d'un moment.

FIN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Re-pitite note de l'auteur : YATTA!!!!!!!!!!!! J'ai fini!!!!! ... Hé voui déjà. Ca me fait bizarre d'y penser. N'empêche que cette fois-ci c'est la fin! Faut dire que j'ai dû écrire ce chapitre cinq au six fois avant d'arriver à ce que je voulais! Mais va y avoir encore l'épilogue !!

Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez sivouplait ?


	12. épilogue

Titre : Les sentiments cachés

Auteur : Le nérisson sadique

Genre : Yaoi. Y'a un slash donc pour ceux qui aiment pas, vous êtes prévenus. Et Rogue est TRES OOC ^^

Rating : J'mettrai PG mais chuis pas sûre ^^

Couples : Maintenant tout le monde est au courant : la fic est surtout basée sur un Rogue/Harry ^^ et un pitit peu Rémus/Sirius

Base : Harry Potter

Disclaimer : Les persos de HP sont pas à moi mais à JKR.

Pitite note de l'auteur : Kikou !!! Chuis de retour pour mettre l'épilogue !!! Cette fic est finie mais je vais sûrement écrire quelques 'hors série' racontant ce que Drago a vécu mais ce sera pas pour tout de suite ^^

Merci à tous les reviewers et à tout ceux qui m'ont lu depuis le début ^^

_Tiffany__ :_ Merci ! Ben la valà ^^ J'ai assez galéré pour écrire la chapitre 10, j'arrivais pas à faire passer ce que je voulais ^^ Mais j'aime bien finalement le résultat ^^

_Lily of the valley :_ Merci !!! Franchement, tu me fais rougir!!!! Pis, t'inquiète pas, j'adore recevoir des reviews ^^ … c'est vrai, ma fic est finie, ça me fait trop zarb ^^ 

_Lunicorne__ :_ Merci !!!! Et je te laisse juger par toi-même mon épilogue ^^ Et puis, je voulais te dire que pour Black & White, je suis complètement coincée dans cette fic et que j'arrive pas à écrire la suite !! Mais promis, 'vais essayer de m'y remettre ^^

Les sentiments cachés

Epilogue:

Harry regarda autour de lui la salle se vider peu à peu, le banquet de rentrée étant maintenant fini.

Ron et Hermione eux aussi finirent par partir après qu'il leur ait assuré qu'il les rejoindrait plus tard.

En fait, il attendait quelque chose.

Et, enfin, Severus Rogue se leva et quitta sa place, gagnant rapidement la porte et quittant la Grande Salle.

Harry attendit quelques minutes et partit à son tour sous le regard amusé du directeur.

Il 'scanna' rapidement les environs et repéra l'aura de Severus, le 'suivant à la trace'.

Au bout d'un moment, le professeur de Potions remarqua que quelqu'un le suivait et se retourna, scrutant les environs.

Potter sortit alors de l'obscurité et lui fit un petit sourire.

- Harry? demanda Severus.

Il regarda autour de lui et prit la main de son élève, l'entraînant parmi les couloirs et ils rejoignirent rapidement sa chambre.

Après avoir verrouillé la porte d'un sort derrière lui, il se tourna vers Harry qui attendait, planté au milieu de la pièce, la tête baissée. Ses cheveux tombaient devant son visage et il regardait la plancher, probablement plongé dans de profondes réflexions.

Severus avança de quelques pas et arrêta devant Harry. Il prit alors délicatement le menton de son petit ami - petit ami, il avait encore du mal à y croire - et lui souleva le visage, plantant ses yeux dans les siens.

Essayant d'abord de fuir le regard de son professeur, Harry finit cependant par s'y accrocher, comme un noyé à une bouée de secours.

Et puis, finalement, ce fut trop pour lui.

Harry éclata en sanglots en se précipitant vers Severus.

Celui-ci, d'abord étonné, finit cependant par refermer ses bras autour de son élève et lui murmura des mots sans queue ni tête, lui apportant son soutien et son amour.

Au bout d'un moment, Harry ne sut dire s'il s'était passé plusieurs minutes ou plusieurs heures, ses larmes se tarirent et il se sentit mieux, en sécurité dans les bras protecteurs.

Il leva la tête et croisa le regard protecteur de son professeur.

Doucement il répondit à son sourire.

*          *          *

Harry ouvrit lentement les yeux, se sentant extrêmement heureux et reposé.

Alors qu'il sortait peu à peu du sommeil, il sentit une main jouer dans ses cheveux.

Hésitant encore, il finit cependant par se réveiller totalement, levant légèrement la tête - il se rendit alors compte que sa tête avait reposé contre un torse - il croisa le regard amusé de Severus.

Harry lui sourit et se pencha en avant, posant ses lèvres sur celles de son amant avec passion.

Il rompit le baiser au bout de quelques minutes et déposa une traînée de petits baisers le long de la mâchoire de Sev' avant d'arriver à l'oreille et de la lui mordiller tendrement. Il murmura alors à son oreille:

- Je t'aime.

Puis il se rallongea, reposant sa tête contre le torse de son amant.

Il sentit la main jouant dans ses cheveux s'arrêter brusquement et, au bout d'un moment, voyant qu'elle était restée figée, releva la tête.

- Sev'? murmura-t-il, sentant son coeur se serrer un peu plus de seconde en seconde.

Rogue répondit au baiser d'Harry avec fougue puis profita de la traînée de baisers laissée par son amant.

Amant, ça lui faisait bizarre d'y penser.

Il retint un gémissement de plaisir lorsqu'il lui mordilla le lobe de l'oreille et allait réagir lorsqu'il l'entendit murmurer ces mots à l'oreille 'je t'aime'.

Sa main arrêta de caresser les cheveux d'Harry, si doux…

Il était complètement figé de stupeur, se demandant s'il avait bien entendu ce que venait de murmurer le jeune Potter.

Il sentit finalement Harry se contracter et lever un regard étonné et inquiet vers lui.

- Sev'? murmura-t-il.

Rogue reçut un coup au coeur lorsqu'il vit Harry baisser finalement les yeux après lui avoir lancé un regard blessé.

Il réagit alors et lui releva le visage avant de l'embrasser passionnément à son tour.

- Je t'aime aussi Harry.

Celui-ci leva un regard de pur bonheur vers lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Severus s'amusa de cette réaction un peu infantile - bien que lui aussi ne devait d'ailleurs pas être bien loin - et du contraste avec hier soir.

Harry avait dû mûrir trop vite et le fait de le voir aussi heureux lui réchauffer le coeur.

Ce moment s'étira de longues minutes, chacun profitant simplement de la présence de l'autre.

Et fut brisé par un bruit ressemblant fortement à la sonnerie d'un réveil.

- Pff! soupira Harry en serrant un peu plus possessivement son amant contre lui.

- Il y a cours aujourd'hui, murmura Severus avec amusement.

- Mouais…

- Harry.

Celui-ci leva la tête au ton sérieux employé par son amant, ne s'y attendant pas.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pendant le combat contre Voldemort?

- J'ai réussi à le battre parce qu'il avait renoncé à ses sentiments et c'est la principale source de la magie. S'il n'avait pas banni ses sentiments, j'aurais probablement perdu.

- Ce n'est pas de ça que je parle.

Harry se mordilla la lèvre, la tête toujours posée sur le torse de Sev'. Il prit finalement la parole au bout de quelques instants de silence:

- Mon corps n'a pas supporté l'apport de magie et... j'ai failli me perdre dans mes sentiments.

Voldemort n'était probablement pas sorti intact de la Dernière Epreuve... Sa magie avait sans doute emporté ensuite une grande part de lui.

- Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si tu avais disparu.

Harry sourit, c'était bizarre l'impact que quelques mots prononcés par Severus avait sur lui.

- Les cours commencent dans un quart d'heure.

- Debout! s'exclama Severus.

Tout en bougonnant, Harry se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bains, bien vite rejoint sous la douche par son amant.

*          *          *

Harry se dirigea vers la Grande Salle, bien que ça ne servirait pas à grand chose vu qu'il ne restait que quelques minutes avant le début des cours.

Severus et lui s'étaient séparés après la courte - trop courte - douche qu'ils avaient prise, le professeur rejoignant sa salle de classe, histoire que ça ne paraisse pas trop flag qu'ils apparaissent tous les deux en retard dans la Grande Salle.

Il poussa la porte et alla s'asseoir à la table des Gryffondors.

- Alors? demanda Dean en se tournant vers lui, bien dormi?

Vu le sourire de son ami, Harry se douta que cette question n'était pas du tout innocente.

- Bien, et c'est pas tes affaires!

Dean ne put lui lancer une pique - ce qui était sûrement son intention vu le sourire qu'il avait - McGonagall venant d'arriver.

- Potter, veuillez me suivre!

Harry paniqua quelques secondes - était-ce à cause de cette nuit? - avant de se calmer - personne ne les avait vus et le Directeur leur avait clairement dit qu'il n'objectait pas - et de suivre sa directrice de maison.

Ils traversèrent plusieurs couloirs et ne s'arrêtèrent que devant une salle de cours.

Harry regarda la porte avec incrédulité. Qu'est-ce qui allait se passer?

Le professeur de Métamorphoses lui ouvrit la porte et lui demanda d'entrer, verrouillant derrière elle.

*          *          *

Severus Rogue rejoignit la table des professeurs à midi pour prendre son repas.

Il remarqua l'absence de Minerva et se demanda avec surprise la raison. Il était plutôt rare de voir la directrice des Gryffondors en retard.

Il s'assit à sa place et se servit, commençant à manger alors que la salle se remplissait peu à peu.

Il vit Hermione et Ron rejoindre leur place et il se demanda avec étonnement où était Harry.

Il se dit que, de toute façon, il le verrait cet aprem lors de son cours.

Il stoppa net son mouvement lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il devrait agir comme avant s'il ne voulait pas attirer l'attention sur eux... Mais comment pourrait-il le rabaisser après ce qu'ils avaient vécu?

*          *          *

Rogue entra dans la Grande Salle vers 19h30 - l'heure attitré au souper - plus que soucieux. Harry n'était pas venu à son cours et les Gryffondors lui avaient dit qu'ils ne l'avaient plus revu depuis ce matin.

Il n'avait pas tout à fait rejoint la table des professeurs lorsque la porte s'ouvrit derrière lui.

Il se retourna alors avec un étrange pressentiment.

Harry entra dans la Grande Salle et le silence tomba aussitôt, la 'dispaition du Survivant' ayant probablement fait le tour de l'école.

Severus ouvrit grand les yeux en voyant Harry se précipiter vers lui.

Ne croyant pas que son élève allait VRAIMENT le faire, il ne se prépara pas au choc et se retrouva le cul par terre, Harry quasiment allongé sur lui.

Il leva vers son amant des yeux interrogatifs, se demandant ce qu'il lui prenait.

S'il continuait comme ça, ils allaient devoir arrêter de sortir ensemble!

Il vit un sourire amusé se dessiner sur les lèvres du Survivant qui se pencha sur lui et l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

Rogue, tout d'abord trop étonné pour réagir, finit cependant par repousser Harry, le regardant dans les yeux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend!!!

Ses paroles semblèrent résonner dans la Grande Salle et il se rendit alors compte qu'un grand silence y régnait... et que tous les élèves et professeurs avaient assisté au baiser.

- J'ai mon diplôme! annonça fièrement Harry en brandissant un bout de papier.

Rogue le regarda avec incrédulité, ne parvenant pas à y croire.

- Ca veut dire que...

Le jeune Potter acquiesça et se pencha de nouveau - il était toujours quasiment allongé sur Severus - et l'embrassa.

Cette fois, le professeur de Potions ne le repoussa pas, loin de là.

Dumbledore se leva et se pencha vers le couple, se raclant bruyamment la gorge.

Severus et Harry se séparèrent et se levèrent, Rogue ayant fait glisser sur ses traits une expression totalement neutre et le Survivant atteignant presque le rouge fluo.

Albus, un sourire amusé aux lèvres, félicita Harry qui devint encore plus rouge.

Ron et Hermione se levèrent et se mirent à applaudir leur meilleur ami, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Harry leur fit un grand sourire, tout simplement content qu'ils l'acceptent.

Un grand chien noir, qu'il n'avait pas remarqué, sauta brusquement sur lui, le faisant se rétaler par terre et lui lécha affectueusement le visage.

Puis, Harry entendit d'autres applaudissements se joindre à ceux d'Hermione et Ron - la troisième personne étant probablement Drago. Et, bientôt toute l'école s'y joignit et ce fut une explosion d'applaudissements.

*          *          *

Un hibou hululant joyeusement dans la chambre tira Severus et Harry du sommeil.

Il voleta quelques minutes au-dessus du lit avant de finalement laisser tomber un journal sur le lit et repartir après avoir récupéré quelques mornilles sur la table.

Le grand titre ainsi qu'une image animée attirèrent leur attention sur la première page.

'Scandale à Poudlard: un élève et un professeur ensemble'

Severus regarda la première page en se mordillant la lèvre, se rendant compte que ce qu'il redoutait venait d'arriver.

Harry prit le journal et le balança à l'autre bout de la pièce puis se plaça à quatre pattes au-dessus de Severus, plantant son regard dans celui de son amant.

- M'en fous, elle peut rien prouver.

- Mais et tes amis et...

- Ron et Hermione sont apparemment au courant, Sirius et Rémus aussi et je suis avec toi alors le reste...

Severus sourit avec incrédulité et, prenant Harry par surprise, inversa les positions puis, se penchant, l'embrassa.

FIN!!!!!!!!

Re-ch'tite note de l'auteur : Alors, alors, alors? Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez? Moi j'aime bien le début mais pô la fin -_- J'attends vos reviews sivouplait !!!!


End file.
